Capitulo 28 El final inexistente de Sinsajo
by Adrix Mellark
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si le hubieran agregado un ultimo capitulo al libro Sinsajo, todas las inexistentes explicaciones se dan a conocer-antes del Prologo!que barbaridad de Summary! XD
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero dejar en el entendido que esta historia la realice sin fines de lucro solo la escribí para poder traerles un rato de diversión.

Esta maravillosa saga de los Juegos de Hambre- En Llamas y Sinsajo son autoría de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.

Esta historia la venia planificando cuando termine de leer por tercera vez Sinsajo puesto que sentí la necesidad de poder darle un giro diferente a la historia y explicarme a mi misma muchas situaciones que hasta entonces quedaron en el limbo. La Historia que presento a continuación se sitúa justo antes de terminar con el capítulo 27 del libro Sinsajo. Gracias y espero sus reviews.

**FINAL CAPITULO 27**

Por la mañana se sienta, estoico, mientras le limpio los cortes, aunque se pone a maullar como un gatito cuando le saco la espina de la pata. Los dos acabamos llorando otra vez, solo que esta vez nos consolamos mutuamente. Con las fuerzas que saco de esto, abro la carta de mi madre que me dio Haymitch, marco el número de teléfono y también lloro con ella. Peeta aparece con Sae la Grasienta cargado con una barra de pan caliente. Ella nos prepara el desayuno y yo le doy mi panceta a Buttercup.

**CAPITULO 28**

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

La pradera nos rodea, ella esta recostada en mi regazo mientras le canto esta melodía, aparto un mechón de su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas rosadas. Ella mi pequeña patito, se ve tan apacible con sus ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios tratando de tararear cada estrofa, cuando termino la canción cierro mis ojos y suspiro.

Poco a poco abro mis ojos ella no está en mi regazo empiezo a gritar su nombre, me levanto súbitamente y busco por los alrededores, no puede ser donde se habrá metido…no se cuanto tiempo la he estado buscando y gritando su nombre mientras me adentro mas y mas en el bosque.

-Prim! Donde estas Prim?-Empiezo a sollozar y correr cada vez más, poco a poco empiezo a notar que no puedo respirar esta opresión en mi garganta y en mi corazón me lo está impidiendo, como si supiera que algo estuviera por pasar-Prim por favor sal de donde quiera que estés!

Es cuando me llega ese olor tan desagradable, mezcla de rosas con sangre, mi estomago siente un nudo y empiezo a marearme, tengo ganas de vomitar puesto que el olor es mas penetrable a medida que me acerco; entonces un sonido casi inaudible se presenta y conforme me acerco el sonido se incrementa.

-Katniss ayúdame por favor-es ella-Katniss tengo miedo

-Prim! Prim! Donde estas?-grito-Prim! Prim!

Entonces el que era hasta entonces un bosque se convierte en un jardín, el de él, de Snow. Como llegamos hasta aquí?, que hace Prim en su jardín?. Doy unos cuantos pasos y puedo divisar cada una de ellas, todas perfectas pareciera que se jactan con altanería de su imponente belleza y poder frente a mí. Y justo cuando pienso salir de ahí alcanzo a divisar una cabellera rubia, era mi Prim, ella está en medio del jardín de rosas.

Empiezo a sentir como si todo me diera vueltas puesto que el olor es tan insoportable, pero sé que tengo que sacar a mi hermana lo antes posible y justo cuando voy a atravesar el jardín de rosas aparece una valla electrificada alrededor de esta. Los gritos de Prim son cada vez mayores, su llanto me está matando, que voy hacer.

-Prim no te rindas yo voy a salvarte - En ese momento hay una explosión, no me puedo mover solo soy una espectadora de lo que está sucediendo, las rosas han explotado y cada uno de sus singulares pétalos caen poco a poco como si fuera una lluvia blanca y han convertido al jardín en un lecho de rosas en la cual aparece mi hermana recostada atada por unas ramas con finas espinas que oprimen todo su cuerpo que ahora empieza a ensangrentarse.

-Katniss por favor ayúdame- su rostro desencajado y lleno de terror me devuelve a la realidad no me importa si me quemo en el intento solo tengo que sacarla de ahí, como puedo corro pero mientras más corro el jardín se aleja de mi, entonces él aparece con un semblante tranquilo me mira y me dice-Con que el fuego se propaga-sonríe-vamos a comprobar si el fuego se propaga mi querida Señorita Everdeen.

En la palma de su mano aparece un fosforo el cual enciende y arroja al jardín, este al instante se enciende.- No Prim No!- alcanzo a oir mi ahogada voz- Prim tu no por favor.

El incendio se propaga por cada centímetro del jardín, la veo horrorizada como el fuego carcome cada milímetro de su cuerpo, se retuerce su cuerpo bajo el fuego encendido con un grito ahogado que poco a poco desaparece y la deja en cenizas. Mientras el no deja de reír.

-Maldito-grito-Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo iniciara el levantamiento que dio inicio a la guerra, es mi responsabilidad, no debías vengarte más que de mí.

De repente siento que el de un momento a otro se para detrás de mí y coloca sus asquerosas manos en mis hombros, se acerca a mi oído y me dice casi susurrando- Con que tu eres el Sinsajo, aquel que no debió aparecer, ese que desafío al Capitolio; tenias que pagar de una manera u otra, primero fue Rue, después Cinna ,después fue tu Distrito 12, le siguió tu falso prometido Peeta, y ahora tu adorada hermana Primrose.- se jacta mientras se forma una sonrisa en sus labios de los cuales empieza a emanar sangre la cual cae por mi oído y se desliza por mi pómulo hacia mi hombro.

-Tú los mataste Katniss-grita-Tu eres la culpable de matar a cada uno de ellos, solo tu deberás cargar con esa culpa-No puedo seguir aguantando así que por instinto me tapo los oídos pero no sirve de nada sus palabras parecen dagas que me atraviesan poco a poco, ya no alcanzo a divisar nada mi respiración se empieza a entrecortar y mi llanto aumenta, grito desesperadamente mientras mi vista se empieza a nublar…

Estoy sentada en mi cama con las manos en mi cabeza en mi casa en la Aldea de los vencedores, cuando abro mis ojos logro divisar la escasa luz que emite la luna, me abrazo por instinto y me convenzo que solo fue un mal sueño, no dejo de escuchar mi propio llanto. Lo único que se me ocurre es abrazar mi almohada hasta que cesa mi llanto, cuánto tiempo paso, minutos tal vez horas, no lo sé, cuando me percato el alba empieza a hacer su aparición.

Me hubiera gustado tenerlo en mi cama abrazándome y consolándome como cuando lo hacía en la gira de los vencedores cuando ganamos los 74 Juegos del Hambre, diciéndome que todo está bien y que él estaría por siempre a mi lado para cuidar de mi, cuando abro los ojos de nueva cuenta me doy cuenta que en efecto el no está y que nunca regresaría a mi lado porque Snow me lo arrebato, el Capitolio me había quitado la única esperanza que podría tener en esta a vida…me había quitado a….

Gracias! Espero con ansias sus recomendaciones y visitas a esta loca historia XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo al leer esta historia que trato de actualizar a medida de lo posible, ya que los lapsos de inspiración me llegan de repente :P .**

**Dado que ustedes se han tomado la molestia de pasar por aquí a leer lo que una reciente escritora novata acaba de plasmar lo que tenía en su imaginación y en su corazón se los quiero recompensar actualizando esta historia con cierta cotidianidad y siempre tratando de que sea de su agrado. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **aleecullenpotter, artemisa93, **por sus comentarios, y todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer de verdad que me han dado un aliciente para poder seguir con este proyecto. Espero con ansias sus reviews!**

El olor del pan recién salido del horno empieza a impregnar mi habitación, es cuando siento un retorcijón en mi estomago. Me levanto y tomo una ducha rápida. Cuando llego a la cocina veo a Sae la Grasienta preparando el almuerzo mientras su nieta juega con la madeja de hilo azul que era de mi madre, después de tanto tiempo aun la conserva a pesar de estar vieja y sucia. Empiezo a buscarlo con la vista, por lo que veo el no está, no se tal vez tuvo un episodio o tal vez aquel día solo paso a saludar porque había regresado al distrito y sentía la obligación de ser amable conmigo.

Me siento en el comedor y empiezo a probar ese delicioso pan con cubierta de queso, Peeta sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa aunque después esta desaparece al saber que es lo único que tengo de él, del chico del pan. Cuando termino el almuerzo le digo a Sae la Grasienta que iré a dar un paseo y que tardare algún tiempo y que no es necesario que regrese a hacer la cena, así que tomo la chaqueta de piel de mi padre, mi arco y mis flechas dispuesta a ir al único lugar que me recuerda aquellos momentos felices, el bosque que me recuerda a Gale y a mi padre. La cerca electrificada o lo que quedaba de ella ya no existe para lo que era usada antiguamente solo hace que los depredadores no pasen a la Veta, así que empiezo a adentrarme poco a poco al bosque con la finalidad de llevar algo de carne que Sae pueda intercambiar y de paso cocinar para el día de mañana.

Aun siento que los efectos de mis múltiples contusiones cerebrales o quizá mi terror a la vida está haciendo estragos porque cuando me doy cuenta estoy arriba de un árbol con las piernas abrazadas por mis brazos y no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. A veces añoro un poco mi pulsera que usaba en el Distrito 13, eso me recordaría que aun no logro procesar esta nueva vida a la que me hice merecedora después de ganar los 74 Juegos del Hambre y haber vencido al Capitolio y al Presidente Snow.

Me bajo inmediatamente recordándome esas palabras tan significativas para mi -Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 18 años vivo en el Distrito 12. Estuve en los Juegos del Hambre 2 veces. Derroté al Capitolio y a Snow. Mi hermana Prim está muerta. Mi madre vive y trabaja en el Distrito 4. Peeta regreso al Distrito 12…- Empiezo a caminar sigilosamente llegando al canto rodado. Empiezo a ver las presas a mí alrededor y una tras otra empiezan a caer, 4 ardillas, 2 conejos y un pavo. Después de quitarles la piel me recuesto en la repisa de roca que cae al valle. Este lugar me recuerda mucho a Gale. Desde que deje el Capitolio no he tenido noticias de él, a veces creo que mi sospechas fueron ciertas, que la trampa que ideo junto con Beetee fue la misma que mato a mi hermana, ella que ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de ser médico. Esa pequeña que tenía las mismas habilidades de mi madre de mejorar desde una simple tos hasta las heridas de carne viva desprendiéndose de un ser humano por los latigazos infringidos por el terror de una gobierno cruel y manipulador.

Siento correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas cuando con mi brazo las aparto con desesperación. Me levanto dispuesta a regresar a casa porque el sol ya empieza a descender, así que emprendo la larga travesía que hace que mis aun débiles piernas se esfuercen en dar un paso a la vez. He llegado a la Aldea de los vendedores, y justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta me quedo mirando la entrada, en el piso hay un canasto el cual tomo con mi mano derecha. Me dirijo a la cocina, deposito la carne en la mesa y me siento con la cesta en las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Los miro con detenimiento, son panquecitos de chocolate, esbozo una sonrisa y tomo uno y me lo llevo a la boca, los saboreo tanto como puedo. Tengo mucha hambre y arraso con casi todos ellos, guardo 3, creo que sería buena idea visitar a Haymitch y creo que el pretexto de los panquecitos es buena idea, al fin y al cabo creo que él está igual o más solo que yo desde que la guerra ha terminado.

Me dirijo a su casa, y tras tocar la puerta un par de veces la puerta se abre de repente. De esta se asoma un hombre de apariencia decadente, con el cabello revuelto, con la barba crecida, en ropa interior, en si un ser maloliente y no podía faltar una botella en mano.

El me mira con sus ojos enrojecidos-¿Qué te pasa Preciosa? ¿Más problemas con chicos?- se a lo que se refiere como si no fuera la primera vez que me dice tales palabras, y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras me paso de lado y le ordeno me siga a lo que debería ser su cocina. Pensar que en cualquier momento yo pudiera vivir así en estas condiciones deplorables me daba asco y terror. Como puedo pensar en algo así si no hasta hace un par de meses estuve igual o peor que el, de no ser por Sae la Grasienta tal vez hasta hubiera muerto de inanición. Me dirijo a su mesa quito los residuos de alcohol y comida mohosa con algo de dificultad y dejo ahí una bolsa con los panquecitos.

-Hey Haymith siéntate y come, son panquecitos de chocolate. Los hizo Peeta-El me dirige una mirada de enfado pero obedientemente toma asiento abre la bolsa y toma un panquecito entre sus manos y lo come- Dime…. Peeta ¿te vine a visitar a menudo? Es decir ¿ha pasado a saludarte o algo por el estilo?- Porque no se me dan las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, como me gustaría poder tener esa habilidad. Bueno al menos no hice un mal trabajo cuando fui el Sinsajo y hasta cierto punto nos dio la victoria en la guerra.

Me mira con desdén y sin hacerme caso toma otro panquecito y lo devora y lo mismo sucede con el tercero. Mi desesperación me empieza a carcomer, como se atreve a ignorarme, así que me levanto de la silla y empiezo la huida a mi casa – Katniss-dice-deberías preguntarle, el regreso por ti sabes- Me paro en seco, después me doy cuenta que ya tenía unos segundos incluso después de oír esas palabras que lo había hecho como anticipando que él me diría algo.-Esta bien mañana pasare a su casa-dije ocultando mi sonrisa-Nos vemos Haymith, ah por cierto voy a pedirle a Sae la Grasienta que pase por lo menos una vez a la semana a limpiar esta miseria en la que vives- lo digo de manera categórica-Si claro haz lo que quieras preciosa y no olvides lo que te dije.

Me retiro con cierta felicidad, camino hacia mi casa entro a mi habitación, me pongo mi piyama y me acuesto a dormir. No tardo mucho en despertarme de nueva cuenta, otra vez esas horribles pesadillas hacen su aparición, esta vez era Rue. En mi sueño admiraba un escenario muy singular. Ella volaba con los Sinsajos por el bosque, cantando la melodía del distrito 11 cuando estaban en la cosecha, cuando de repente un rayo cayó no muy lejos, en ese instante por inercia volteo a buscar de donde provenía dicho rayo, cuando volteo de nueva cuenta hacia donde ella estaba noto que la niebla se acerca hacia a mí, empiezo a correr, cuando puedo oír un grito ensordecedor, lleno de dolor y terror. Hago lo posible por no detenerme pero ella está ahí tirada con miles de sinsajos a su alrededor, con ámpulas sangrientas en todo su pequeño cuerpo inerte, estaba muerta. Me le acerco y acaricio su rostro, despidiéndome de ella, por un momento me recuerda cuando yo deje a Mags, igual lo estoy haciendo con ella es este momento.

Tomo de nueva cuenta el sendero el cual conforme me acerco veo que me lleva cerca de un lago, parece que la niebla desapareció, empiezo a darme cuenta que soy un mar de lágrimas mientras a tientas llego al lago para lavar mi rostro. Cuando creo que puedo ver más o menos mejor noto que mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sangre que proviene del lago, tiene un color carmesí, este brota cerca de entre las rocas, cuando sigo el rasto de donde se origina, empiezo a correr hasta llegar a él, es Peeta, esta ensangrentado, con las mismas ámpulas que tenia Rue, lo empiezo a sacudir, incluso le doy unas cuantas cachetadas, pero no reacciona. Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en la playa Finnick le dio respiración boca a boca, a tientas de lo que hacía trate de imitar la misma maniobra, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las lagrimas que me recorrían el rostro me impedían hacer más de lo que no pude hacer. No pude salvar a Peeta. Esta muerto por mi culpa, me aferro a su cuerpo inerte, mientras varias figuras se paran alrededor nuestro. Uno a uno me empieza a señalar y uno a uno me empieza a acusar de haber matado a Peeta. Los padres y hermanos de Peeta, Prim, Rue, Cinna, Portia, Mags, Finnick, Bogs, incluso el mismo Snow, todos y cada uno de ellos me gritan que es mi culpa de Peeta esté muerto, que era lo que yo siempre quise desde los primeros juegos.

-No yo no quería que Peeta muriera-digo con apenas un sonido audible a causa de mi ataque de llanto- El era muy importante para mí, ustedes no lo entienden- Poco a poco sus voces empiezan a oírse a lo lejos mientras me aferro al cuerpo frio de Peeta. No lo suelto, hasta que siento unas garras jalando de mi hacia los cielos. Me doy cuenta que es un aerodeslizador que me lleva a mí en vez de a Peeta. Me arrebata de la única que persona que me quedaba en este mundo. Cuando llego siento que me sujetan a una mesa, no logro ver nada puesto que la luz es tan segadora, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya no importa pelear asi que me dejo llevar. Solo espero la inminente muerte a manos de ellos.

Oigo mi propia voz ahogada en un llanto lo que me despierta, conforme me doy cuenta en donde estoy con calma me auto convenzo que solo fue otra pesadilla, y como eso no me convence como puedo bajo los escalones salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a su casa. Me detengo en la entrada de esta y empiezo a reaccionar, ¿estoy a punto de tocar la puerta? ¿Debo entrar sin permiso y asegurarme que él sigue ahí? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Está vivo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nueva cuenta, mil gracias por sus reviews y por haber agregado esta historia en sus alertas, espero que conforme vaya subiendo los capítulos se encanten y desencanten de mi creación(puesto que eso me hace sentir que les muevo algo dentro de ustedes y en ese mismo momento sé que mi trabajo ha valido la pena), aun no tengo definido muy bien el desarrollo de esta historia, ya saben cómo es el proceso creativo, solo espero serle lo más fiel a la historia original, puesto que esa es mi finalidad y sin más ni más, les traigo de nueva cuenta un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

Quedo en estado catatónico tal vez un par de minutos, ahí en la puerta de su casa. Sé que los juegos y la guerra termino, pero aun así siento que la sombra de Snow sigue presente. Sé que el doctor Aurelius lo ha dejado venir aquí al Distrito 12 después de una larga estadía en el Capitolio, pero aun así siento que Peeta, el chico del pan sigue estando de cierta manera secuestrado y eso es algo con lo que siempre me culpare día a día.

Es mi culpa que Peeta se haya ganado como enemigo a Snow, que yo en mi afán de ganar los estúpidos juegos lo metiera en mi maraña de mentiras con ese juego de los Amantes Trágicos del Distrito 12, es mi culpa que en la gira de la victoria se sintiera miserable por saber que todo para mi había sido una actuación para deleite del Capitolio, es mi culpa que nos mandaran de nueva cuenta a la arena en los 75 Juegos del Hambre, es mi culpa que el Capitolio mandara a destruir el Distrito 12 llevándose consigo a la familia de Peeta, es mi culpa que lo secuestraran a tal punto de llegar a odiarme e incluso intentar matarme. Cuando caigo en cuenta todo lo que le he hecho a Peeta me siento miserable. Estoy recostada en su puerta sollozando como una niña pequeña. Estoy tomando mis manos tapando mis oídos como si eso pudiera acallar las voces de mi cabeza, las cuales me recuerdan que yo soy la culpable de que el este así y que no debería de culparlo porque ya no me quiere, porque de cierta manera me lo merezco.

¿Katniss?-su voz- es Peeta, acaba de abrir la puerta y me mira ahí tirada en la entrada de su casa, solo alcanzo a divisar con mis ojos llorosos-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? ¿Por eso estas aquí?-me pregunta y yo solo alcanzo a asentir con mi cabeza.-Vamos entra a la casa-me da la mano, estrecho su mano con cuidado porque sé que en cualquier momento se podría desvanecer y me levanta y me deja entrar a la casa.

Me lleva a la sala, enciende la luz de la habitación sin soltarme la mano y se sienta en un sofá y me dice que me siente a su lado. No despego la vista del suelo, mientras veo como mis lágrimas caen sobre el piso. Apaciblemente el me busca la mirada y yo no puedo verlo a los ojos. No quiero enfrentarme a la realidad, se que el viejo Peeta no está ahí, en esos ojos azules que no apartaban su vista de mi cuando íbamos a clases, cuando cuidaba mi sueño en aquellos días de la gira de victoria, cuando me vieron cuando me acercaba a besarlo en la cueva y en la playa. No quiero, ese Peeta, el que me quería ya no existe

Empiezo apartar la mirada, no soy capaz de enfrentarme a esa realidad.

El deposita gentilmente sus manos sobre mi rostro. Es justo cuando me encuentra y fija sus ojos azules en mí. Lo puedo ver, Peeta ya no está ahí, he perdido definitivamente al chico del pan. Este ser que está a mi lado lo ha desplazado y se ha apoderado de su cuerpo y de su alma, se que Peeta me ha abandonado y sé que lo tengo bien merecido

El con detenimiento empieza a limpiarme las lágrimas que aun sigo derramando justo cuando he encontrado su mirada. Siento como su mano empieza acariciar mi sien, mis mejillas, mis labios, empiezo a sentir algo tibio en mi corazón. Aquella vieja sensación de la cueva y de la playa, como si alguna esperanza pudiera surgir...

Y como si fuera inminente y predecible la sensación termina rápidamente cuando con semblante serio Peeta me dice

-Katniss ¿Qué soñaste?- Es justamente en ese momento cuando empiezo a sentir la falta de aire, las bocanadas de aire que intento tomar me hace imposible respirar, mi llanto y desesperación hacen que de repente de la nada aparecieran esos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Esa sensación de cobijo y de protección se hacen presentes, yo me acerco más a él y siento su singular aroma a canela y eneldo. El latido de su corazón se hace presente cerca de mí, ese sonido tranquilizador, el que me decía que siempre estaría a mi lado. Poco a poco me aparta después de un par de minutos cuando comprueba que el llanto aparentemente ha cesado.

¿Katniss soñaste con Prim?-Su mirada esta fija a la mía, intentando averiguar si he soñado con la muerte de mi pequeña hermana y si ha sido lo que ha causado mi ataque de histeria. Lo niego con mi voz temblorosa- ¿Ha sido con el Capitolio? ¿Con Snow?-Esperando una respuesta afirmativa empieza a impacientarse por mi falta de respuesta después de varios minutos, y es que en definitiva no me es fácil hablar de lo que me sucede cuando hay algo que se refiere a Peeta, han sido infinidad de veces en las que el ha estado a punto de morir, de que yo lo perdiera y sé que aunque fuera un sueño se sintió como aquella vez en la que Finnick lo salvo en la arena .

-He soñado que estabas muerto- mis lagrimas hacen su aparición de nueva cuenta-Soñé que el humo que mato a Mags lo hacía de la misma manera contigo, soñé que te perdí en los Juegos del Hambre, que ya no estabas conmigo por siempre como lo prometiste- mis últimas palabras las enfatizo como si intentara que el reaccionara, como si con eso la parte que perdió saliera de las sombras y volviera a mí.

Frunce el seño como tratara de entender como me ha afectado su muerte en mis sueños. Me toma de la mano y me conduce por las escaleras y a su vez a su recamara. No sé que trata de hacer a primera instancia, pero cuando me percato de su verdadera intención sé que es como si una pequeñísima parte del antiguo Peeta hiciera su aparición. Me sienta en la cama, me limpia los restos de las lágrimas y me dice que me recueste. El se acuesta del otro lado de la cama y me jala hacia él. Me toma por la cintura y conduce uno de sus brazos hacia mi cabeza para que me recueste en este. Nuestra antigua rutina. Me estrecha muy cerca de el, como si el supiera que esa es la misma posición en la que dormimos infinidad de veces en el tren, solo me falta la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

Dentro de mi empiezo a sentir un poco de alegría y empiezo a recordar esa sensación que no podría describir no hace mucho tiempo, cuando por la mañana estábamos en mi habitación él y yo abrazados y mi equipo de repente hacia su aparición especulando sobre lo que pudimos haber hecho, es como volver a ser aquellos trágicos amantes del Capitolio. ¿Trágicos?, en estos momentos no lo dudaría puesto que la tragedia ha rondado nuestra vida desde hace dos años.

Me acurruco con ese calor que me arropa y protege y me duermo sin dudarlo. Con el tiempo se convierte en una rutina, solo que en vez de dormir en su casa lo hacemos en la mía aunque hay veces en la que accedo en alternar con la suya.

El puede que no hable mucho ya que lo veo con ciertas reservas, el solo se limita a hablas más que de cosas triviales de como Sae la Grasienta tiene un poco más habitable la casa de Haymith, de lo que he cazado durante el día, de su idea de levantar desde los cimientos la panadería de su familia pero dadas las circunstancias de su recuperación creo que me basta saber que una parte de lo que nos unía antes de que lo secuestraran sigue vivo.

Pareciera que viviéramos juntos puesto que la rutina de dormir juntos todos los días lo hiciera parecer. Pero creo que merece la pena seguir así por el momento porque a partir de que dormimos juntos mis pesadillas no han aparecido y eso me quita un gran pesar y viéndolo bien me da una cierta sensación de felicidad.

Una mañana despierto con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por la ventana de la habitación de Peeta, cuando mi vista no esta tan nublada por el sueño me percato que él no está a mi lado y de repente ahí está enfrente de mí, tumbado en una vieja mecedora, con el semblante tranquilo. Aparentemente el durmió ahí y no conmigo.

Algo dentro de mi es consciente de que esto terminaría pasando tarde o temprano, y confirma lo que he estado sospechando que esta rutina la viene haciendo de algún tiempo a la fecha, ha habido ocasiones en las que sentí una sensación de vacío o de frio en el otro extremo de la cama, pero dada mi pereza y por el sueño que tenia ignore en más de una ocasión. El tiene compasión de mí. De que ya no tengo a mi familia y a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, tal vez se sienta obligado a actuar como yo lo hice en los Juegos del Hambre, o quizá el quizá se sienta agradecido porque siempre estuve al pendiente y que hice hasta lo imposible para que el no muriera. Si es eso, este nuevo Peeta Mellark es lo que me trata de demostrar. Es tan claro como el agua, ni siquiera soporta dormir en la misma cama que yo. Solo me estaba engañando a mi misma soñando que el volvería a mí, ese Peeta que se enamoro de mi desde que tenía cinco años.

Y como balde de agua fría empiezo a sentir como mi diente de león se esfuma.

Sigilosamente me levanto de su cama, a su vez bajo las escaleras de manera inadvertida y salgo de su casa. Con cada paso que doy hacia mi casa siento que se convierten en kilómetros que me apartan de él. Al entrar a mi casa me encuentro a Sae la Grasienta, la cual no se había percatado de mi ausencia, solo llega a asentir con su cabeza y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que no paso inadvertida, se que se ha dado cuenta que pase la noche con Peeta otra vez. Paso sin saludar y me encierro en mi habitación y me tiro a mi cama a llorar. No quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero ahogar mis sollozos en soledad, y digo soledad porque ni siquiera el ingrato de Buttercup se ha aparecido en varios días. El único recuerdo que me dejo Prim después de su partida ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de venir a hacerme compañía.

Cuando abro de nueva cuenta los ojos es porque puedo oír unas voces en la planta de abajo, era él, estaba hablando con Sae la Grasienta. Preguntando si podía pasar a verificar en qué estado me encontraba. ¿Estado? ¿Acaso ese adjetivo tan despectivo me merezco?

Supongo que mi repentina huida matutina le tomo por sorpresa, o tal vez trata de ser condescendiente conmigo. Después de todo lo que pasamos cree que merezco un poco de compañía, pero me pregunto ¿De quién? ¿Del aliado? ¿Del amigo? ¿Del ex amante? ¿Del recuerdo del antiguo chico del pan?

Y si es ahora que no soporto que el haya regresado, cuando lo vi plantando los Primroses que me recordaban a mi pequeña hermana sentí la esperanza de que el había regresado. Pero conforme paso el tiempo tuve la estúpida ilusión de que era normal su comportamiento tan apático o restringido para conmigo y que yo sabía que el regresaría en cualquier momento. Ese Peeta está muerto, tan muerto como lo está Prim, Finnick o Cinna. Mi llanto se intensifica, dando cabida a que tome bocanadas de aire para no ahogarme. En estos momentos como me gustaría poder contar con la morfina que nos daban en el Hospital del Distrito 13 a Johanna Mason y a mí. Por lo menos podía decirse que era la única forma de soportar esta forma de vivir.

Johanna tenía razón los únicos que parecían felices eran los Tributos del Distrito 6 que se presentaron en el Vasallaje de los 25, ellos con su piel amarillenta y escuálidos cuerpos, no sé que tanto se podían meter, pero al verlos mas allá de su apariencia física, al menos encontraron un poco de felicidad en su mundo creado por los químicos.

Han pasado días en los que no he sido capaz más que de pararme de la cama más que para ir al baño. Sae la Grasienta tiene una paciencia de acero, siempre del otro lado de la puerta me pregunta si estoy bien, si no tengo apetito, hay veces que me dice que Peeta ha pasado a ver como sigo, o que ha dejado pan con cubierta de queso. Sé que su intención es buena al preocuparse ella por mí, pero hago caso omiso de cada una de sus palabras puesto que he decidido que no necesito mas de Peeta, ni su preocupación fingida, ni su comida y mucho menos su presencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta vez actualice más pronto de lo que creí, sé que es un mini-capitulo, pero espero mañana sin falta pueda subir el siguiente.**

**Debo agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse la molestia de pasar por aquí y leer mi historia. Pero sobre todo debo agradecer especialmente a por sus lindas palabras, de verdad que me has motivado a ser una mejor escritora y en especial por considerar así a este fanfic. También debo agradecer a ** **su comentario sobre Peeta; y sobre ese punto te comento lo siguiente: La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Katniss… Y si tu sentir fue de empatía hacia Katniss, creo que he logrado mi cometido en cómo he estado contando la historia!**

Recuerdo que hubo una ocasión en la que Gale y Peeta tuvieron una conversación sobre la cual trataban de adivinar como elegiría a mi próxima pareja. Recuerdo bien las palabras de Gale Katniss elegirá al que necesite para sobrevivir**.** Sobrevivir es una palabra muy ambigua, está claro que al lado de Gale sobreviví pasando hambre, tratando de alimentar a nuestras familias dado que nosotros éramos las cabezas de familia sacando adelante a nuestras madres y hermanos para que no muriéramos de hambre. Con Peeta fue otro tipo de sobrevivencia, era sobrevivir a la muerte inminente. La primera vez cuando nos vimos sentenciados el día de la cosecha yo por ofrecerme como tributo en vez de Prim y el porque Effie lo había elegido al azar de aquella urna de cristal, y en esa ocasión en un principio la supervivencia del otro significaba la muerte, solo que nos volvimos aliados después que cambiaron las reglas del juego.

La segunda cuando nos enviaron al Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, porque antes de la Gira de la Victoria el Presidente Snow me había retado para convencerlo a el que estaba enamorada de Peeta y esa fue la consecuencia por no ser tan buena en demostrar mis sentimientos.

En una ocasión Finnick me comento que él me había juzgado mal, que yo si quería a Peeta, que cualquiera que prestara atención se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que él me importaba. Lástima que fue muy tarde cuando convencí al Presidente Snow de ese hecho, aun recuerdo ese abrasador cielo rosa en el cual se encontraba la playa, y con la vida de Peeta colgando de un hilo. Al fin y al cabo ese episodio le dio el arma para acabar conmigo, en esa guerra que dio inicio a muchas pérdidas humanas y que al terminar ocasiono que ya no tenga a mi lado a Prim, a mi madre, a Peeta y a Gale…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están? Jejeje ah que barbaridad se k el anterior capitulo fue escaso, pero era importante dejar en claro que Katniss a pesar de su condición de hostilidad y anti socialismo tenga un poco de lucidez para poder enfrentar lo que se avecina.**

**No se porque cada que subo los capítulos no aparecen los nombres de las personas a las que les agradezco sus lindas palabras,…..Zindi y Engel gracias **

**Espero que este sigan en sintonía para con esta historia y espero sus reviews**

Salgo de mi casa dirigiéndome al bosque, sé que no debo tardar puesto que la cosecha no empieza hasta las dos. Paso la alambrada, y cuando estoy entre los arboles tomo el arco y el carcaj de flechas escondidos en un tronco hueco. En el bosque me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma: Gale.

-Hola Catnip- me saluda Gale.-Mira lo que cace-Sostiene una hogaza de pan con una flecha clavada en el centro. La hogaza se la había dado en panadero a cambio de una ardilla. Gale corta el pan con un cuchillo, al cual unta queso de cabra que nos mando Prim y por último agrega una hoja de albahaca. Mientras nos damos el festín con pan y bayas en un momento nos damos cuenta que tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo-dijo Gale en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tu y yo podríamos hacerlo.-No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda-. Si no tuviéramos tantos niños-añadió él rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, claro, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Gale tiene dos hermanos y una hermana pequeña y yo tengo a Prim, además hay que agregar al lote a nuestras respectivas madres.

¿Cómo iba a dejar a Prim, que es a la única persona en el mundo a la que estoy segura de querer? Y Gale está completamente dedicado a su familia.

-Podemos hacerlo Katniss- su firmeza en sus palabras me asegura que él puede hacerse responsable a mi lado de mantener a todas esas bocas dentro de un bosque que está rodeado de jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas y osos?

-Sé lo que estas pensando, que es una carga impensable el llevarnos a nuestras madres y hermanos, pero eso no está en mis planes aun no.- frunzo el seño tratando de adivinar cuál es el plan que aparentemente puede ser infalible, pero a estas alturas ya no se que esperar.-Nos iríamos solo tú y yo.- ¿Ese es su plan? Dejar a Prim justo el día de la cosecha, eso es impensable, me reúso a tal situación- Katniss volveremos por ellos, solo tenemos que irnos por un tiempo, encontraremos o construiremos un refugio seguro y volveremos por ellos te lo prometo.

Dejar a Prim, a mi pequeña hermana, es algo inconcebible, ella lo es todo para mi, si me fuera ¿Qué comerían?, ¿Prim podría llevar la carga de la casa sola?. No definitivamente no, esa no es una opción.-No Gale, no soy capaz de dejar a Prim.-cuando se salen estas palabras siento una ira incontenible hacia al capitolio y hacia Gale, me están forzando a huir para no ser partícipe de la masacre que se dan en los juegos y de paso dejar a la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-Sé que será difícil al principio Catnip, además las probabilidades de que Prim sea seleccionada son mínimas, su nombre va aparecer solo una vez. Piensa en el futuro, nuestros hermanos ya no serian una presa para ellos, para el Capitolio, y tal vez mas adelante haya una revuelta en la cual lo derroquen, por favor Katniss huyamos al bosque, se que lo lograremos.-Una parte de mi empieza a titubear, sé que es posible, ambos somos hábiles y juntos lo somos aun mas, me quedo callada, supongo que él se ha percatado que estoy meditando la idea, empiezo a preocuparme en los pros y contras, que si me voy hare hasta lo imposible por regresar por Prim lo antes posible, que se que ella me esperara con ansias, que sé que puedo ofrecerle un futuro mejor..

-Está bien, huyamos.-Le digo y casi inmediatamente me veo alzada por los cielos dando vueltas mientras su risa me contagia, después me detiene y me deposita en el suelo, aun con sus manos en mi cintura, me mira detenidamente, poco a poco sube sus manos ascendiendo por mis brazos hasta mis hombros y posarse sobre mi rostro.

Estoy inmóvil casi hipnotizada por esos ojos grises del cual emanan un cierto brillo que aun no se que quieren expresar, y de un momento a otro siento sus labios sobre los míos, un beso cálido, su tacto, su calor, su sabor me dan una sensación agradable. Cuando abro los ojos él se ha alejado de mi, solo me dice que me espera en este mismo lugar en una hora puesto que los agentes de la paz han llegado desde el Capitolio y es muy probable que la seguridad dentro del Distrito aumente, me dice que nos despidamos de nuestras familias, tomemos lo mínimo de pertenencias y que le mande saludos a Prim.

Llego lo antes posible a casa, le explico mi decisión a mi madre, le dejo ver que es una decisión tomada y que pronto regresare por ellas, que Gale y yo tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que no nos atrape en Capitolio. Sé que ella no tiene mucho que debatirme puesto que la que ha tomado las decisiones sobre esta pequeña familia he sido yo. Así que lo único que me nace es abrazarla y asegurarle que todo saldrá bien. Después me dirijo a Prim, mi pequeña hermana, que viste su primer traje de cosecha: una falda y una blusa con volantes. Le queda algo grande, pero mi madre se lo ha sujetado con alfileres; aun así la blusa se le sale de la falda por la parte de atrás.

-Arréglate la cola, patito-Le digo, poniendo de nuevo la blusa en su sitio.

-Cuac-responde Prim, soltando una risita. Tal vez la última que vea espero dentro de no mucho tiempo.

-Prim, siéntate un momento. Necesito hablar contigo.-Le digo mientras nos sentamos frente a la mesa, tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las mías y las presiono fuerte como si de eso dependiera su vida.- Quiero primero que recuerdes que tu lo eres todo para mi, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, lo más valioso en mi vida.-tomo un breve momento para concientizarla que las palabras que aunque no pueden sonar en un tono más amoroso son sinceras.

-Katniss, yo también te quiero.-Se levanta y me abraza muy fuerte. Siento su calidez y ternura en aquellos brazos tan diminutos. Me coloco en cuclillas y pongo mis manos en su rostro, lo acaricio como si tocara terciopelo como aquel cuello del vestido de mi madre de sus días de boticaria.

-Prim lo que voy a decirte puede ser muy difícil para ti, y lo es para mí.-Me detengo unos segundos para tomar valor y decirle.-Voy a huir con Gale al bosque, es la única salida para que no nos elijan para la cosecha, sé que es cobarde de mi parte, porque las estoy dejando a ustedes dos en el camino. Pero las probabilidades de que nos elijan para ambos es muy alta.-No sé en qué momento empecé a sollozar y me aferro a su pequeño cuerpo. Ella me abraza y me acaricia mi cabello, me toma por mi rostro para que encuentre su mirada. Me limpia las lágrimas con su falda y me dice calmada.-Katniss se que corres más peligro que yo en la cosecha, sé que vendrás por mí, solo te pido que te cuides mucho-Me abraza de nueva cuenta y siento como mi hombro se empieza a humedecer.

-Volveré pronto Patito-le digo-Se valiente cuando estés en la plaza, vas a ver que todo pasara muy pronto y regresaras a casa para cenar.

-Lo sé, te quiero Katniss- Prim me abraza y me da un beso en mi mejilla, y se va a la sala con mi madre.

El tiempo apremia así que tomo mi bolsa que utilizo para cazar y la chaqueta de piel de mi padre, me despido de mi madre y de Prim y me dirijo a prisa a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Gale ya se encuentra ahí tiene una vieja mochila en su espalda. Me dirige una sonrisa y emprendemos el camino. Al principio del trayecto tómanos los arcos y otras armas que hemos guardado en las aberturas de los arboles con camuflaje de arbustos y hojas. Conforme caminamos y corremos en trayectos me doy cuenta que vamos camino a la libertad, a una vida sin Agentes de la Paz, sin restricciones, sin el Capitolio, y sin nuestras familias por el momento.

Mientras nos adentramos más y más al bosque le sugiero que empecemos a recolectar plantas y cazar un par de ardillas para la cena. El acepta y de nueva cuenta nos dirigimos sin rumbo desconocido, pero con cierta inquietud, ya que para esta hora la cosecha habrá empezado.

Hay un momento mientras caminamos una bandada de pájaros deja de cantar excepto por uno, el cual parecía dar una advertencia, esto fue lo mismo que ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo en un lugar y tiempo similar, cuando Gale y yo fuimos de cacería y vimos esos chicos pelirrojos con la ropa desecha y ojeras por falta de sueño. A esos chicos que ni él y yo pudimos ayudar. Este mismo escenario se presenta frente a nosotros.

De repente el aerodeslizador se presenta inminente sobre el cielo, del cual cae una red la cual nos atrapa a los dos, paralizados por tal situación, nos empezamos a retorcer sobre la red mientras esta asciende al cielo, forcejeamos y gritamos mientras desaparecemos del panorama.

Una vez dentro del este nos esperan varios agentes de la paz, Gale se para frente de mí, me protege con su cuerpo mientras los agentes lo empiezan a jalar y golpear, empiezo a gritar y tratar de zafarme del agarre de Gale, el cual empieza a flaquear dado que los golpes no cesan hasta que un agente saca un arma y le dispara. Empiezo a temblar y levanto mis manos viendo como la sangre me ha salpicado, toco mi rostro y la misma sangre me impide darme cuenta que Gale ya no está a mis pies. Es arrastrado hacia otra habitación, mientras otros 2 agentes me toman de los brazos. Como fiera empiezo a gritar, patalear y blasfemar a estos monstruos que han matado a mi mejor amigo. Solo este grito ensordecedor se detiene cuando siento un golpe en mi sien proveniente de un arma.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos detenidamente, siento un dolor intenso en mi cabeza, mis recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Hui junto con Gale hacia el bosque y el aerodeslizador apareció y nos llevo con él, unos agentes de la paz mataron a Gale y me golpearon dejándome inconsciente y tirada aquí. Intento levantarme de la mesa en la que estoy recostada y atada de brazos y piernas. Empiezo a gritar y blasfemar a diestra y siniestra me doy cuenta que algo no está bien. No emito ningún sonido. ¿Qué me paso? Es cuando caigo en cuenta que no sale ningún sonido proveniente de mí porque… me cortaron la lengua.


	6. Chapter 6

**Les traigo de nueva cuenta un nuevo capítulo, wow vaya que es difícil ser escritor, a veces la inspiración se da en el momento menos indicado, espero lo disfruten, afortunadamente ya voy dilucidando poco a poco los demás capítulos tratando obviamente de serle fiel a la historia original. Espero con ansias sus reviews y comentarios XD**

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí en este estado de incertidumbre y desesperación, tratando de procesar lo que me ha pasado, me viene a la mente mi familia: mi madre que aunque no se puede tratar como tal es la única que puede proteger a Prim en estos momentos, en los cuales tenga la suficiente fortaleza de sacarla adelante y no que se esconda en ese mundo oscuro y triste en el que se interno desde que mi padre murió, Prim, mi pequeño patito, es tan pequeña y diminuta que aun no puedo creer que mis padres hayan traído a este mundo a un ser tan único especial, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que vivíamos en el Distrito 12, ella es lo único que me da fuerza.

Espero que se encuentren bien en casa, al menos ellas están sanas y salvas. Ese es el único consuelo que tengo por un instante, después pienso en Hazelle y sus hijos, la única oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor que el que tenían en el Distrito 12 se esfumo, así como así. Mis mejillas empiezan a sentirse húmedas por mis lágrimas, he perdido a Gale, mi compañero de casa, mi amigo y el único hombre a parte de mi padre al cual le importe en mi vida. Estoy sola y sin rumbo desconocido. Aun no se que planean hacer conmigo. ¿Acaso seguirán torturándome? ¿Me van a despedazar trozo por trozo hasta dejarme morir desangrada? ¿Qué torturas inimaginables tienen deparándome?

Empiezo a sentir como que quitan las cintas de mis brazos y piernas. Los dos agentes de la paz me conducen por las escaleras del aerodeslizador y cuando menos me imagino creo hemos llegado a un hangar, sin retirar sus brazos de mi me dirigen a un edificio. Al momento de entrar a este mi vista se abruma por la luz cegadora. Conforme caminamos me habitúo a dicha luz puedo ver que hay muchos agentes de la paz custodiando habitaciones. De un momento a otro nos detenemos en una habitación, uno de ellos coloca su brazo derecho en un aparato en la pared, se aparta hasta recibir la confirmación de ingresar; me adentran en una habitación blanca en la cual se encuentra una mesa. Me sientan y uno de ellos me dirige unas cuentas palabras.-En un momento aparecerá el Jefe del sector 4, en el cual nos encontramos, asegúrate de seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, eso será un factor determinante para que una traidora como tu sobreviva.

Se alejan y cierran la puerta. Me quedo sin poder mover un musculo. Aun me es imposible creer que esto haya pasado, solo hace un par de horas Gale y yo estábamos cazando, comiendo pan con queso de cabra, trazando un plan de huida a un futuro prometedor. Y ahora el está muerto y yo estoy aquí destinada a ser un sirviente del Capitolio.

La puerta se abre y de esta aparece una mujer de apariencia temible, tiene blanco como el de los agentes de la paz, pero en su hombro tiene varias insignias. Su semblante sombrío se acerca a mi tratando de examinarme, una vez hecho me dice en tono imponente.- Soy la Teniente Smith y te encuentras en el Sector 4 del Centro de Distribución de Avox.- Frunzo el ceño al oír tal termino ¿Qué es un Avox?, ella deduce que no se qué significa.- Tu al igual que miles de infractores o mejor dicho traidores al Gobierno del Capitolio son traídos aquí para cumplir digamos una condena o precio que pagar por su alta traición al gobierno actual de Panem. En primera instancia les cortamos la lengua para que nunca en su vida vuelvan a contraponerse a ninguna orden el Capitolio, posteriormente les entrenamos en estas instalaciones para que se les capacite en las tareas y actividades asignadas por el delito cometido.

Avox. Esa es la denominación que tendré de hoy en adelante. Soy un avox, es decir por lo que veo una sirviente.- ¿Ha comprendido?-Dirigiéndose a mi- Bien, es un avance, por lo que veo en el informe se te ha asignado el complejo de los tributos en la séptima planta.-Suspira un poco irritada-Por lo cual a partir de este momento se te asignara un vigía el cual te explicara cuáles son tus obligaciones, tareas, y sobre todo la forma de comportarte hacia tus amos. ¿Está claro?- Asiento con la cabeza.

Mientras caminamos me fuerzo a mi misma en no llorar, la muerte de Gale me ha dejado desolada, pero sé que por el tengo que salir adelante, se lo debo. No puedo dejarme morir, debo salir adelante y tratar de encontrar una manera de regresar al Distrito 12.

Mi vigía me conduce a un centro de entrenamiento en donde se me dan las nociones básicas de las tareas que están a tu cargo, no tardo en percatarme que las tareas de las que hablaba eran domesticas, servir la comida, hacer el aseo de habitaciones, estar atenta a las ordenes y necesidades de mis amos; dentro de mí se que puede que no sea muy hacendosa en ese tipo de actividades y espero no causar muchos problemas.

Me hacen mucho hincapié en que a las personas a las que voy a servir nunca debo interrumpirlas, tratar de comunicarme con ellas y mucho menos tratar de escapar porque eso significaría una muerte inminente a parte de dolorosa puesto que te torturan poco a poco, cortándote en trocitos o electrocutándote hasta que tú mismo trates de pedir que te maten.

Mi plan era sencillo y si incluía huir de este lugar, al menos estando en el complejo del que habla tendría una oportunidad única, tal vez podría noquear a un agente de la paz, quitarle su uniforme y utilizarlo para infiltrarme entre ellos. Disimuladamente podría escabullirme en algún tren que vaya al Distrito 12 o lo más cercano a este. Sé que Prim y mi madre me esperan; se que no llevo buenas noticias después de mi huida pero al menos se que debo aprovechar la oportunidad de volver con ellas y encargarme de su seguridad y también de la de los Hawthorne.

Así que ya una vez teniendo diseñado el plan de escape me dirijo a poner atención en las instrucciones de cómo comportarme como una avox ya una vez instalada en el complejo de los Tributos.

Al siguiente día me mandan a bañarme, me desinfectan y me visten con una túnica blanca, la cual aparentemente va a ser mi uniforme de hoy en adelante.

Una vez preparada me llevan al elevador a encontrarme con la chica a la que me asignaron al mismo piso, cuando se nos une inmediatamente me percato que la chica pelirroja que me acompaña al complejo de los tributos es esa chica pelirroja que encontré con Gale y que a la cual también convirtieron en Avox. No me presta mucha atención, ya que nuestro vigía nos explica que estaremos en la séptima planta y que se nos asigno servir a los Tributos del Distrito 12.

No puede ser, ¿Del Doce? ¿Eh oído bien?, no sé que me pueda esperar, tal vez ver a algún conocido del colegio o de la Veta, bien eso es lo de menos. Mientras debo poner atención especial a las rutas, elevadores y guardias que custodian el edificio, y sin percatarme hemos llegado a los aposentos de los tributos de mi distrito.

Una vez instaladas en dicha planta hacemos un recorrido para ubicar los compartimentos de comida, de los artículos de aseo, de las habitaciones de los chicos, del mentor, y del equipo; vaya que este sitio es impresionante y lujoso y con tantos artilugios automáticos; ahhh! debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas cuando hay algo más importante en lo que pensar en mi inminente escape. Volviéndome a la realidad la chica pelirroja se acerca y me saca de mi trance haciendo señas y me indica que los tributos han llegado y que debemos servir la cena.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y empezamos a preparar los platos de sopa de champiñones, verduras amargas con tomates, ternera asada, fideos en salsa verde y queso. Además de preparar las botellas de vino para los comensales.

Cuando nos dirigimos al comedor me quedo estática ante el panorama que se presente delante mío; empiezo a temblar, siento rodar mis lagrimas sin parar, lo que está frente a mí, esa cabellera rubia recogida por dos trenzas, ese cuerpecito envuelto en ese vestido amarillo , es ella. Es Prim, y es cuando caigo en cuenta que ella es uno de los tributos….

En mi desesperación, sin dudarlo corro hacia ella, mi hermana esta aquí en el Capitolio.

Los demás que están en la mesa no se percatan de mi acción y tomo a Prim por su rostro pálido y ojeroso, analizándola detenidamente. Ella me ve con susto y alegría a la vez, la abrazo sin inmutarme. Ese instante, aunque duro solo unos segundos me indica que ella está aquí, como un tributo más que está destinado a morir, la presiono contra mí y ella a su vez me corresponde. Sus pequeñas manitas me presionan muy fuerte. Mi deber era protegerla de todo y ahora ella está aquí condenada a ser uno de esos niños que se envía cada año a combatir una guerra sin sentido, donde el único victorioso es aquel tributo sanguinario que a través de alianzas, tretas y trampas gana a costa de la vida de otros 23 seres humanos. Sé que Prim es incapaz de matar a otro ser humano, ella no es capaz de sobrevivir en la arena, ella es tan indefensa y frágil.

Siento como nos apartan, como unos brazos fuertes me toman por la cintura y me desprenden de mi hermana, trato de gritar pero los únicos sonidos que trato de emitir son unos gritos ahogados, mientras Prim grita desesperadamente y llora sin parar-Déjenla es Katniss, es mi hermana- Un par de brazos la sujetan y la llevan lejos de mí, ese borracho de aspecto desagradable la está separando de mi.

Forcejeo mientras esos brazos me jalan hacia una habitación y de un momento a otro me dan la vuelta para quedar frente a este.

Oh,no-pienso-Él no era el chico del pan. Era Peeta Mellark, aquel que en un día lluvioso después de haber perdido a mi padre tres meses atrás y tras intentar llevar algo de comida a mi familia, me aventó dos enormes hogazas de pan con la corteza ennegrecida. Era el mismo chico que me había dado una esperanza de poder sacar adelante a mi familia, aquel que sin haberme dirigido la palabra me había salvado.

Peeta me sujeta mi rostro desencajado, yo lo único que puedo alcanzar a divisar a través de mi nublosa vista es su cabello rubio ceniza que le cae sobre su frente y sus ojos azules fijados sobre los míos.

-Katniss-dice-No puedo creer que seas tú, yo…..-alterado y tratando de sonar lo más calmado- yo no puedo creer que estés aquí, yo…

Sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer, yo instintivamente tomo su rostro entre mis manos y busco su mirada, casi de suplica, el asiente y me devuelve la mirada, ¿Acaso se encuentra así por mi?, no debe ser la impresión y tal vez se percato que Prim es mi hermana y en sus planes debe estar el matarla.

-Yo no sé cómo has parado hasta aquí- mientras sujeto su rostro pálido el lentamente se acerca más a mí y dirige sus manos hacia el mío, y lentamente me limpia las lagrimas-Se que Primrose es tu hermana y te prometo que cuidare de ella en la arena, te prometo que la salvare así mismo me cueste la vida.- ¿Qué?, ¿Me está diciendo que él se sacrificara por ella, por Prim con tal de que ella viva?, ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Intenta convencerme para que no me le vaya encima y lo mate a él antes de que se atreva de hacerlo con Prim en la arena?, Una inmensa confusión me está invadiendo, yo no sé si podre confiarle la vida de mi hermana al chico del pan.

De un momento a otro unos brazos me rodean, me está abrazando, me sujeta fuertemente sobre él, trato de devolver el abrazo y una vez hecho me recuesto en su hombro tratando de grabar su aroma.

Me encuentro con una sensación cálida y realmente muy curiosa. Se empiezan a oír pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación en la cual me encontraba con el chico del pan. De un momento a otro y aunque aun me siento en brazos de Peeta aparto la vista de su hombro y me doy cuenta que han venido por mi unos agentes de paz seguidos por Effie Trinket.

Desprenden el abrazo y me conducen lejos de Peeta y lejos de Prim. Alcanzo a divisar sus ojos posándose en mí y a la vez gritando que cumplirá su promesa.

Una vez en el pasillo de aquel séptimo piso me dirigen a rastras al ascensor, siento un golpe en mi estomago, y otro en mi nuca.

Despierto en lo que parece una celda, me siento mareada y desorientada. Me siento en la cama tratando de recordar que ha pasado, cuando inmediatamente mi vista se posa en un televisor que se encuentra a unos 6 metros de mi, trato de caminar a medida de lo posible para ver a través de las rejas la transmisión que tiene a todos a mi alrededor en expectativa.

La imagen aunque no tan nítida me hace reconocer algo del escenario, un bosque, muchos chicos, y… la Cornucopia.

El gong suena y los chicos corren dirigiéndose a la Cornucopia, mis ojos se posan sobre una pequeña rubia con dos trenzas vestida con unos pantalones rojizos y una chaqueta negra que le llega a los muslos. Trato de ubicar a esta chica, y en ese momento aparece dirigiéndose hacia ella un chico de altura media, algo fornido, con cabello rubio cenizo y con esos ojos azules… Mientras cierro por unos segundos mis ojos sujeto mi nuca sintiendo un agudo dolor..Peeta… ese chico es Peeta, el chico del pan.

Abro desmedidamente mis ojos y lo veo abalanzándose sobre esa chica rubia, esa chica es mi hermana pequeña Prim. Por inercia trato de cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo va a masacrarla. Lo que veo me impresiona, por un instante la sujeta de los hombros, le da una mochila y le besa la frente. Ella mi Prim se dispone a correr mientras veo como una chica alta y morena lanza un cuchillo que atraviesa la espalda del chico del pan.

Mi grito ahogado me derrumba sobre mis rodillas mientras hago lo imposible por sujetarme de los barrotes de la celda.

Prim trata de sujetar a Peeta por su chaqueta, se arrodilla ante él mientras parece que con sus pocas fuerzas hace un gesto con su mano diciéndolo que se vaya e inmediatamente se desvanece. Ella asiente y cuando se levanta la misma chica que lanzo el cuchillo sobre Peeta se avecina a ella, y la acribilla en su pecho con otro cuchillo que saco de su cinturón. Veo la expresión de desvanecimiento en el rostro de Prim , ella cayendo al lado del chico del pan…

La transmisión se concentra en la masacre sangrienta que acontece en los alrededores de la Cornucopia, mientras yo me desprendo de los barrotes dejándome caer al suelo frio que me acobija después de perderlos.

Primero el chico del pan, el tratando de salvar a mi hermana ha sucumbido y ha muerto a manos de esa chica que no solo le basto matarlo sino también a la pequeña que custodiaba, esa niña que era mi hermana.

Mi llanto incontrolable y desesperación hacen que me dé un arrebato de furia alzando y empiezo a lanzar a diestra y siniestra la almohada, el colchón, la cama y lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

Un agente de la paz abre la celda en la cual mi desmanee se descontrola, me da una mirada de desprecio saca un arma me apunta a mi cabeza y dispara.

-Katniss, Katniss, me escuchas-una voz a lo lejos me dice, casi como un susurro


	7. Chapter 7

**Les traigo una nueva entrega, ahh no saben la emoción que me embarga cada que recibo sus reviews, se que de repente los tengo en suspenso verdad, bueno esa es la intención, y me gustaría actualizar a diario pero es que he estado entretenida leyendo una nueva saga primero fue Hush Hush y después Crescendo… Pero bueno espero ya no alienarme con más cosas porque no me gustaría decepcionarlos… Espero lo disfruten**

-Katniss despierta- Empiezo a sentir como zarandean lo que queda de mi cuerpo. Unos ojos me escrutan con su mirada. Era Haymith… ¿Pero cómo puede ser Haymith?, si yo hace un momento estaba en el Capitolio. Mientras me trata de abrazar, siento mis bocanadas de aire ingresando a mis pulmones, dado que ahora soy incapaz de respirar por el llanto que recorre mis mejillas. Mientras me abraza me empieza a calmar diciéndome que solo fue un sueño, que todo está bien, que él está conmigo.

No se desprende del abrazo, me sujeta firmemente, mientras acaricia mi cabeza. Sus brazos son reconfortantes y cálidos como los de mi padre.

Una vez que siento que mi respiración ya no está entrecortada y mi cabeza ya no me da vueltas, es cuando empiezo a recordar donde estoy, veo a través de la ventana que la luz impregna mi recamara y que solo estamos Haymitch y yo.

Me siento un poco desilusionada porque aunque yo se que Haymitch me aprecia, el no es Peeta, ese chico quien siempre velaba mi sueño y me tranquilizaba y calmaba cuando tenia pesadillas.

-¿Haymitch qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras me aparto de él y seco mis lagrimas con mi dorso.

-Preciosa, sé que no soy la persona que esperabas- suspira un poco disgustado al parecer-Sae llego a mi casa toda histérica y gritando a diestra y siniestra que tenias un ataque y que no podías despertar, y acudí en tu auxilio como el buen mentor que soy- formando una sonrisa irónica mientras coloca su dedo índice en su barbilla haciendo un gesto pensativo- aunque esta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para lanzarte agua sobre tu rostro, ¿eso te suena familiar?-logra sacarme una pequeña sonrisa, pero inmediatamente su rostro se torna serio, me mira fijamente a los ojos con su seño fruncido.

-¿Esta vez de que se trato el sueño Katniss?-aparto la vista de sus ojos, los cuales esperaban una respuesta, titubeo un poco, apenas recobre un poco de cordura. El sueño era tan real, tan vivido.-Katniss..-Enfrento su mirada, mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas.

-Haymitch…. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que hubiera pasado si no hubieras pisado la arena?, es decir, ¿No te has imaginado alguna vez que habría pasado si no hubieses sido elegido un tributo?

Empiezo a ver como retira su mirada y esta se fija en el suelo, parece que empieza a vacilar sobre lo que me quiere decir, hasta que exhala, me mira fijamente y me dice-Así que es eso.- En su rostro se forma una sonrisa curvada hacia su derecha- Debes entender algo Katniss-suspira- Durante los Juegos a los que te enviaron en dos ocasiones y aunado a la inminente guerra contra el Capitolio tu solo pensaste en la muerte inminente durante estos, ya sea la tuya o la del enemigo.-Asiento, esperando que prosiga- Estando tan inmerso en la idea de la muerte uno no tiene la posibilidad de concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Las secuelas que dejan esos episodios en las vidas de los excombatientes son terribles-ahora fija su mirada a la ventana, se levanta y recarga sus brazos en esta- Mientras estas en la guerra no te preocupas más que de aniquilar al enemigo, pero cuando esta termina te das cuenta y vives en carne propia tu propia batalla por vivir el día a día, es decir mírame Katniss, soy el vivo ejemplo de lo que trato de explicar. Al haber desafiado al Capitolio en el Segundo Vasallaje lo único que gane fue que me quitaran a mi familia, a mi chica…. Solo gane esa casa que tienes de vecina, esta paranoia de persecución, y el vicio de la bebida claro está. -Se dirige a mí y toma mi rostro con sus manos, tratando de hacerme entender con claridad cada una de sus palabras.

-Katniss sabíamos perfectamente que después de los Juegos del Hambre y de la Guerra no volveríamos a ser los mismos, nosotros tuvimos las vidas de otros en nuestras manos, lo único que nos mantenía peleando era la idea de que una vez que todo terminara sobreviviríamos. Nunca pensamos que después ellos vendrían a restregarnos su imperiosa y despreciable muerte a través de los sueños o a través de los recuerdos constantes de los que hemos quedado con vida-Se acerca hacia mí repentinamente, su mirada no se aparta de mí, me sujeta firmemente-¿Qué soñaste?

Titubeo solo por un momento, sé que puedo confiar en él, al fin y al cabo es Haymitch, es prácticamente lo único que queda de mi familia. Empiezo a relatarle a detalle ese sueño que me ha dejado con una sensación de vacío, siento correr unas cuentas lagrimas, mientras mi relato se torna sombrío conforme se aproxima el desenlace en el que mueren Prim y Peeta.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, los sueños son más que una respuesta de nuestro inconsciente. Ahora te has dado cuenta que al menos tu hermana no murió en la arena de una manera brutal y sanguinaria como se esperara que sucediera, ella murió de forma valerosa, haciendo lo que le gustaba, ella murió valientemente al tratar de salvar la vida de alguien más-Es cuando recuerdo aquel día en la plaza, el aerodeslizador materializándose sobre la arricada arrojando los paracaídas plateados que explotaron dejando a cientos de niños muertos, y ella mi Prim aparece con su uniforme blanco de sanitario rebelde, ella junto con otro grupo de personas habían llegado a ayudar en las labores de rescate de esos niños, ella abrazando a aquel niño que sollozaba mientras me dirigió a mí su última mirada y en sus labios formándose sus últimas palabras… mi nombre. Me limpio las lágrimas que caen renuentes por mi rostro.

Mientras analizo cada una de sus palabras este vuelve de nueva cuenta a sentarse al otro extremo de la cama.

-Sabes, aunque ella era dulce y amable en ocasiones me recordaba que podía ser testaruda, obstinada y voluntariosa como su hermana mayor.-Se me vino a la mente aquel día en el hospital del Distrito 13 cuando Peeta había intentado matarme, mientras me recuperaba Prim cuidaba de mi. Recuerdo que Plutarch intento que saliera de la habitación para que Haymitch, Beete y el pudieran hablar conmigo a solas. La risa de Haymitch al ver como mi pequeña patito puso en su lugar a Pltutarch es lo que me confirma que ella y yo aunque fuéramos distintas físicamente, dentro de nosotras compartíamos un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre, y eso quedo demostrado en aquella ocasión.

-Sí, creo que al fin y al cabo fui un buen ejemplo para ella-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio pensativos cuando el de nueva cuenta reanuda la conversación.

-Se que puede que no sea mucho para ti, pero debes entender que gracias a lo que tú lograste como Sinsajo, aunado a la ayuda de Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Beete, Bogs, en fin todas las personas que nos rodearon durante la rebelión, se ha logrado lo que nadie pudo haber imaginado desde hace 76 años.- toma una bocanada de aire-Se logro que Panem fuera libre de la opresión, ya no somos esos títeres abastecedores del Capitolio. Somos más que eso somos ciudadanos de una nación que se empieza a reconstruir, todo por el coraje y destreza de aquella chica tributo del distrito 12 que conocí hace dos años.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, siento un poco de satisfacción entre tanto pesar y dolor que he cargado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ella … Prim también fue parte de lo que no solo tú y yo podemos disfrutar de ahora en adelante, sino también las miles o millones de personas que ahora son libres gracias a ti.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sincera cargada de cariño hacia mi-Se que a ella no le hubiera gustado que vivieras de esta manera, como lo haces ahora. Se lo debes a ella, le debes el vivir de una manera de honrar a los que hemos perdido.

Mientras asiento con la cabeza, un ser bastante peculiar nos hace su honorable presencia. Era Buttercup que se acurruca en mi regazo y se deja acariciar por mí. Es cuando entiendo que la vida sigue que se lo debo a Prim, ella querría que yo disfrutara de la libertad que nos ha costado cientos, quizá miles de vidas en la guerra.

De repente Haymith se levanta de la cama y se lleva la mano a uno se sus bolsillos del pantalón, del cual extrae lo que parece ser una carta, se dirige a mí con semblante tranquilo y sereno. La coloca en mis manos y se sienta de nueva cuenta en la cama.

-Por cierto Preciosa esta carta acaba de llegar para ti, aparentemente es de…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ufff vaya que a algunas personas les dejo muchas inquietudes y desazones, la intención de todo escritor es que los lectores sigan cautivados o interesados en la historia que se presenta. Esa siempre ha sido mi intención, pero sobre todo el que pasen un agradable rato. Espero les guste este capítulo, solo les puedo ir adelantando que ya estoy divisando el final, el cual espero sea muy prometedor. Muchas gracias de antemano y espero con ansias sus reviews.**

Haymith titubea un poco-Es de Annie Cresta, acaba de llegar, la tome de tu mesa de la sala. Bueno una vez hecho mi trabajo creo que es hora de ir a curarme esta resaca con unas botellas de licor que deje en la cocina de mi casa-esboza una sonrisa, la cual me contagia.

-Está bien, gracias Haymitch, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Si bueno, lo que sea-sacude su mano- ya sabes dónde encontrarme si tienes problemas de chicos-me guiña el ojo y sin que pueda protestar y se va dejándome solo con Buttercup.

Abro la carta y saco su contenido una hoja de papel con unas cuentas líneas y al parecer una fotografía. Dejo la fotografía a un lado y tomo la carta.

Hola Katniss, solo quería agradecerte a nombre mío y de Finnick lo que has logrado en todos los Distritos. Sabes ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, trato de que las secuelas de la arena sean menos duras. Estoy recibiendo ayuda psicológica del Dr Aurelius, el me llama con regularidad a la casa.

Sabes tengo un motivo muy grande para salir adelante ahora que ya no tengo a mi lado a Finnick. Es nuestro hijo, mi pequeño es la mayor razón por la cual trato de vivir de una mejor manera y estar lucida para él.

He hablado por teléfono en un par de ocasiones con Peeta, el me ha dicho que te has sentido mal y que has tenido varios episodios desde la muerte de tu hermana. Sé que la muerte de un ser querido no se olvida, sé que hay que aceptarlo y procurar guardar lo mejor de ellos en nuestros corazones.

Te envío una fotografía de mi pequeño, el es mi esperanza y mi motivo para aferrarme a la vida, espero encuentres el tuyo, cuídate mucho.

Mis mejores deseos

Annie Cresta

Tomo entre mis dedos la fotografía y empiezo a admirarla, es un pequeño recién nacido, una diminuta replica de Finnick, en la fotografía aparece recostado en su frazada, su cabello es bronce y apenas se alcanza a divisar sus ojos color verde mar.

Mi sonrisa aparece, toco con mis dedos índices la fotografía del pequeño, este niño es el producto del amor que Annie y Finnick, de aquel amor que en algún momento me causo celos, porque quienes los veían no dudaban de su amor…. Después mi sonrisa desaparece al recordar como su padre fue muerto decapitado por los mutos lagartos y una punzada en mi corazón me regresa a la realidad.

Tomo la fotografía y la carta y la introduzco de nueva cuenta en el sobre. Me bajo de la cama y el sobre lo guardo en mi cómoda.

Han pasado una semana desde que Haymitch me vino a visitar, supongo que aquella ocasión que me vino a alegrar con su agradable presencia se sintió obligado por algo o por alguien….

Decido que después de estar en cama sin hacer más que llorar y en pensar en los sueños que me atormentan, es tiempo de tomar las riendas de mi vida, tratar de retomar la vida que deje atrás después de mis primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Me doy un baño caliente, me cepillo el cabello formando mi singular trenza. Me visto con unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga larga, tomo un abrigo que le pertenecía a mi madre, puesto que ha empezado a nevar y aparentemente en algún arranque que tuve mucha de la ropa que tenia se ha quemado o la he roto.

Voy camino por lo que quedo de la Veta, a cada paso que doy me doy cuenta que hay más gente que ha llegado al distrito, y por lo visto personas que no conozco, tal vez de otros distritos que han venido como refugiados puesto que los que eran sus hogares puede que estén inhabitables. Ya no hay más cenizas de aquellos que murieron por el ataque del Capitolio hacia mi distrito. Mientras me hago camino entre la nieve puedo divisar a lo lejos camiones con el nuevo sello del Capitolio, no solo traen provisiones sino también materiales para construcción. A pesar de que la guerra termino ya hace unos meses la construcción del Panem es lenta, pero poco a poco se empieza a notar que todos hacen un esfuerzo por que todo vuelva a la normalidad, bueno, es decir a vivir de un modo decoroso y con estabilidad.

Cuando voy llegando a cierta parte de la Veta, me quedo asombrada puesto que una de las edificaciones que ya están terminadas y en funcionamiento es el antiguo Quemador, o más bien el nuevo Quemador. Entro con cautela y empiezo a ver a viejos conocidos, todos ellos se acercan, me abrazan, me dan un fuerte apretón de manos, otros con lagrimas en sus ojos de toman de mi rostro y me agradecen. Mientras me hago paso veo de lejos a Sae la Grasienta. Ella solo me mira y asiente, me sonríe y sigue atendiendo a las personas.

Después de pasar por el Quemador me percato que ya casi va anochecer, así me dirijo a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Una vez que llego la noche ha caído, hecho un vistazo de lejos a la casa de Peeta, las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas es lo único que puedo divisar. Me giro y encuentro la casa de Haymitch, una ligera luz se asoma por la ventana que da a la calle. Supongo que me gusta ser masoquista al disfrutar de su presencia, así que me dirijo a su casa. Toco varias veces la puerta, al no recibir respuesta decido girar la manija y la puerta se abre. Me adentro a la casa, la penumbra dentro de la sala es lo único que logro percibir. Camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la cocina. Lo que encuentro es un hombre maloliente, tirado en la mesa del comedor con vomito alrededor de su boca, con una botella de licor en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

Suspiro, busco en la alacena una jarra, me acerco al grifo de fregadero, abro la llave del grifo en la cual vierto una cierta cantidad de agua. Me dirijo a Haymitch y la tiro en su rostro. No paro de reír cuando este despierta disgustado, desconcertado y tirando al aire con su brazo el cuchillo con el cual quiere dar tino a quien fuere quien le haya quitado el sueño.

Cuando por fin su confusión se disipa y empieza a tomar conciencia de donde se encuentra es cuando tomo una silla y me siento a su lado. Lo miro esperando a que se descargue conmigo del porque lo desperté y que soy una persona insolente que le debería de tener más respeto a su mentor.

Cuando las palabras no llegan de su parte es cuando me empiezo a preocupar, por iniciativa llevo mi mano a su frente para comprobar que no tenga fiebre, el aparecer, detecta mi mano y la toma entre las suyas.

-Katniss- dice mi nombre con cariño y aparentemente dentro de su borrachera ha adquirido algo de lucidez puesto que su semblante parece algo sombrío- debemos hablar de algo muy importante se sobre Peeta.

-¿Sobre Peeta?-titubeo un poco

-Primero que nada quiero que me dejes hablar y guardes silencio. Después podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.-asiento levemente- Desde que rescatamos a Peeta del Capitolio ha llevado una batalla respecto a sus recuerdos y sus episodios. A pesar de que llevo un tratamiento con el Dr Aurelius…-suspira- ha tenido varias recaídas desde que regreso al Distrito 12.

¿Recaídas? ¿Por qué Peeta no me lo dijo?, es decir, hemos pasado por tanto y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de confiar en mí.

-Sé que te has de estar preguntando el porqué no te lo conto es su momento-asiento de nueva cuenta- El se preocupaba por ti constantemente, desde la muerte de Prim…. Bueno has tenido que pasar por el duelo de su muerte y él no quería distraerte con más problemas según él. No ha sido fácil el tratar de traerte de vuelta Katniss, digo el chico se ha esforzado mucho para que te recuperes y tu prácticamente lo mandaste al diablo. Katniss el también ha perdido a su familia-me mira fijamente con resentimiento y sube el tono de su voz- El no tiene a nadie en este mundo más que a ti.

-¿Yo? ¿Soy solo único que le queda?-pregunto algo indecisa y dudando de tal afirmacion.

-Si Katniss tu, esa chica malhumorada y hostil, con el encanto de una babosa muerta. Desde que te conocí ese chico no ha hecho más que preocuparse por ti, de salvarte la vida un par de veces.-bufa y después me retira la mirada- El ya no tiene a sus padres y hermanos, ni siquiera la panadería en la que disfrutaba trabajar y que era de su padre. -Acaso no lo vez Katniss, el está igual de devastado o más que tu. El se ha enfocado en salir adelante no solo para el mismo, sino también para ti, el ha cuidado y velado por ti a pesar de que él también se está recuperando de las secuelas. Y tú le pagas con tu indiferencia y hostilidad.

-Pero yo no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. El debió confiar en mi Haymitch, yo podría haberlo ayudado.-me impongo a la defensiva puesto que yo desconocía el estado de Peeta.

-Preciosa-posa su dedo pulgar e índice en mi barbilla- Era su turno de rescatarte. Lamentablemente eres tan obstinada y tan despistada que no te diste cuenta. Espero analices que es lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante.-Se para con dificultad, abre una alacena y empieza a rebuscar las botellas que le quedan en esta. Busca en la siguiente a esta y saca de esta una botella medio vacía de un licor oscuro. Con una sonrisa triunfal toma de nuevo asiento en su lugar, me mira fijamente con semblante serio- Por cierto Katniss, solo falta decirte que Peeta se fue al Capitolio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola y como cada tercer día les traigo de nueva cuenta el sig chapter de esta historia, bueno gracias a una de una de mis más apreciables lectoras he tenido una idea que me ronda por la cabeza. Es el hacer otro fic de esta misma historia contada por Peeta…si ya sé que muchas más personas han hecho Fics contados por todos los personajes inimaginables, pero creo que es correcto hasta cierto punto el dar una voz al personaje de Peeta, no creen? Espero sus comentarios y reviews. Grax**

-¿Al Capitolio?- cabizbaja y con solo un susurro digo estas palabras.

-Sí, bueno el quiere recuperarse y retomar su vida. El ha venido con cierta regularidad a verme, ya sabes aun no puede deshacerse de los sabios consejos de su mentor consentido- se bufa en mi cara mientras siento como en la posición en la que me encuentro unas traicioneras lagrimas recorren mi rostro- Lo único que se me ocurrió dada su situación fue que se fuera al Capitolio en el siguiente tren que arribara al Distrito y viera al Dr Aurelius.

-Está bien. Supongo que su estancia será corta ¿verdad?-titubeo conteniendo que mas lagrimas hagan su arribo

-Lo desconozco Katniss-lo dijo con seriedad.

Lo único que alcanzo a recordar es que salí corriendo de la casa de Haymitch, caí sobre la nieve, me levante inmediatamente y me adentre a mi casa. Subí a mi recamara tire el abrigo en el suelo, me recosté en la cama y me dispuse a llorar.

Esta vez estaba sola definitivamente. Sé que en mi cabeza tuve este escenario previsto un par de ocasiones, si sola sin un novio, esposo o amante, sin hijos. Pero nunca me imagine sin tener a mi familia, sin tener a mi madre y a Prim. Ahora veo que tampoco tendré a Peeta a mi lado.

Los días pasan y la nieve se asoma por mi ventana. Desde esta tengo una buena vista de la casa de Peeta. Esta tan sola y vacía. No he pasado a ver a Haymith en estos días, estoy indispuesta y molesta porque no me dijo que Peeta se había ido. Tal vez no quiso que lo fastidiara o tal vez no me dijo porque Peeta ya no quería verme, tan así que ni siquiera se quiso despedir de mí.

Mi rutina actual consta de ir a cazar cuando el clima sea el adecuado. Lo poco que alcanzo a cazar lo cambio por leche o pan en el Quemador. Disfruto de la compañía de la gente en este lugar, claro siempre y cuando no me hablen del chico del pan. En algunas ocasiones le dejo a Sae la Grasienta parte de mi botín para que se lo lleve a Haymith, claro que también de los trueques que logro hay algunas botellas para él. Después de todo alguien tiene que ver por el aparte de Sae.

Un día rebuscando entre los cajones de mi cómoda tratando de buscar una bufanda, encuentro de nueva cuenta la carta de Annie Cresta. La tomo entre mis manos y la leo de nueva cuenta. Ella me dice que me esfuerce por tener un motivo para aferrarme a la vida. Ese motivo era Prim. Tal vez en ausencia de Prim podría decir que mi madre sería la siguiente opción. La descarto inmediatamente, se que aunque ella ya me habla por teléfono con cierta regularidad, ella podría vivir sin mí y yo sin ella. El único de las personas que me importaban era él, el chico del pan. Pero así como llego se fue de nueva cuenta y algo dentro de mí me dice que esta vez es para siempre.

Aceptar la sola idea de vivir sin volver a Peeta me es inconcebible. Como pretende que siga adelante con mi vida sin él.

Me acerco al buro que está a un lado de mi cama, abro el cajón y de este extraigo mi perla. Me recuesto en mi cama con la perla entre mis dedos, empiezo a jugar con esta mientras la acerco a mis labios. Cierro los ojos, aun puedo sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre mi aquel día que me salvo, la marca roja en su mejilla me indicaba que había sido golpeado por su madre al quemar esas hogazas que el tiro hacia mí. Un día cuando Prim y yo íbamos a la ciudad me hizo detenerme en el escaparate de la panadería para que ella admirara los panecillos decorados, pude percibir desde donde yo estaba que el chico del pan se encontraba en la trastienda y cargaba varios sacos de harina de aproximadamente 45 kg hacia donde se encontraban los hornos. En la escuela era un chico muy amigable y sociable, además de ser un gran competidor en lucha libre. Irónicamente fue una gran suerte que ese mismo chico fuera el otro tributo que me acompañara a mis primeros juegos del hambre. El siempre fue amable y condescendiente conmigo mientras entrenábamos, en aquel entonces no quería tener contacto con Peeta, porque yo sabía que él en cualquier momento podría abrirse paso hasta mí y quedárseme dentro. Desde el día que lo conocí hasta la cosecha no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y agradecerle ese gesto que me salvo a mí y a mi familia del hambre. Aunque en ese tiempo siempre le seguí la pista y el a mí.

Aunque en la arena el hubiera tratado de matarme junto con los Profesionales no fue hasta que Caesar Flickerman dio el anuncio de que habría 2 ganadores del mismo distrito cuando algo dentro de mi me obligo a reunirme con él y tratar de salvarlo, aun tenía esa deuda pendiente con él.

Lo mismo sucedió en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, me sentí obligada a salvarlo, no porque le debiera algo, sino porque me nacía, porque yo no podría haber concebido una vida en la que él no existiera nunca más.

Poco a poco traje a mi memoria sus dedos alrededor de los míos, la actuación de los Trágicos Amantes para el Capitolio, nosotros durmiendo en el tren dándonos confort de los sueños que nos aterrorizaban por las noches. Mi vestido de novia, mi compromiso televisado, la gira de la victoria, el secuestro de Peeta, los besos de Gale… sus besos eran reconfortantes y tibios, pero dentro de mi sabia que eran solo besos de agradecimiento, para confortarlo, para que no sufriera. Sus besos no se comparaban a los que Peeta me daba. Solo fueron besos en los que yo aceptaba que Peeta ya no volvería a mi lado y que yo no volvería con él. Los besos de Peeta…..

No hablo de los falsos besos que nos dábamos para las cámaras o para los espectadores de los demás distritos. Solo hubo dos besos que me hicieron sentir viva, viva de una manera inexplicable. Eran esos besos que para mi fueron conscientes, esos besos que solo se los dedique a Peeta. Eran solo nuestros, esos besos que me sobresaltaron el corazón, solo esos labios tocando los míos con suave firmeza y cariño, formando un beso. Esos dos besos me dieron una nueva sensación, esa sensación en el pecho que poco a poco se extendía a través de mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Nunca podre olvidar que el primer beso consciente me lo dio el en la arena, el segundo se lo di yo en la playa. Esos besos despertaron en mí la necesidad de otro beso seguido del anterior. Y aunque soy consciente de que esos no llegaron, el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos saciándome de una nueva sensación de calor y alegría me basto momentáneamente.

Lamentablemente las circunstancias en las que esos dos encuentros no fueron las más optimas, aun no puedo creer que solo esos besos furtivos que obtuve de el fueron en los juegos del hambre, justo cuando hablábamos de su muerte, de que podría ser la última vez que lo vería, que él podría morir y dejarme a mí en su lugar para así ser la vencedora.

Recuerdo en sus labios formarse la palabra Preciosa, en una ocasión en la que le aconseje que el solo debía preocuparse por salir vivo de la arena de nuestros primeros juegos, me he esforzado desde que estuvimos en la arena de que él estuviera con vida, que él no muriera era mi mayor consuelo aunque eso significara mi propia muerte.

La última vez que sentí la urgencia de un beso de sus labios, como los que obtuve de él en la arena de la playa fueron cuando el Distrito 13 lo había rescatado para mí, para que su Sinsajo tuviera un motivo para iniciar la inminente guerra contra el Capitolio.

Desgraciadamente solo hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de analizarlos.

Hoy no solo tengo la necesidad de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus ojos posados sobre los míos, tengo una necesidad de él, de su presencia, de su persona, podría comparar la necesidad que tengo de él con el hambre que sentí cuando mi padre murió y yo tenía que ser el sustento de mi familia.

Mientras restriego la perla que Peeta me regalo sobre mis labios, me doy cuenta que tal vez que ahora el está en el Capitolio, pueda recuperarse, tratar de llevar una vida normal, posar sus ojos en una chica con la cual se casaría y formaría una familia.

Leves lágrimas hacen su aparición mientras me imagino a Peeta haciendo su vida con alguien que lo merezca. Empiezo a sentirme cansada y mis ojos se cierran imaginándome un mundo en el que Peeta es feliz sin mí.

El sonido de un teléfono parece lejano, pero este no desiste de seguir timbrando. Es cuando levanto mi vista al techo y después hacia mi ventana, la oscuridad de la noche hace su aparición. Me levanto de la cama y bajo los escalones hasta llegar al teléfono. Lo descuelgo con desganas.

-Hola Katniss- la otra persona alegremente me saluda…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow vaya que me es difícil escribir conforme me acerco al final de la historia y más si sigo ideando en la siguiente historia jejejeje. Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me alegra mucho poder compartirles esta historia. Espero que les agrade este chapter XD**

-Hola Dr Aurelius- Con pereza y desinterés contesto a su saludo.

-Creo que he insistido mucho en que me llamaras por teléfono ¿No es así? ¿No has tenido tiempo de regresar mis llamadas?- frunzo el seño mientras el Doctor me regaña.

-Si lo sé, debí comunicarme con usted como era debido, lo siento.

-Bueno el caso es que aquí hay alguien que me hizo recapacitar sobre insistir más con mis llamadas telefónicas hacia ti.

Tomo el auricular y lo presiono con mayor fuerza, inclino de lado mi cabeza aun con el seño fruncido, preguntándome quien pudo haber insistido en que el Doctor Aurelius se comunicara conmigo. No tarde mucho en sacar mis conclusiones, fue Peeta evidentemente, aun con la distancia que el interpuso entre nosotros se preocupa por mí.

-Si Doctor, bueno ya le conteste su llamada-dije tajantemente y sin ánimos de hablar.

-Bueno dado que tu salud está a mi cargo, me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar, no se tu dime ¿de qué quisieras hablar conmigo?

-No se Doctor dígame usted que quisiera saber?- mi semblante cambia de pereza a cansancio y muchísima más pereza.

-Mmm creo que vamos a empezar con una dinámica, yo te hare preguntas y tu las contestas ¿qué te parece?- animosamente me contesta

-Está bien doctor Aurelius.-a regañadientes le contesto

-¿Has estado en contacto con tu madre?, ¿Tienes alguna rutina diaria de la cual me quisieras hablar?, ¿Has tenido algún contacto con alguna otra persona de otro distrito que no sea tu madre?, ¿Y cómo va tu relación con Peeta?-Me satura de preguntas que trato de asimilar una por una.

Trate de contestarte una por una lo más rápido posible dado que no me gusta mucho y no se me da mucho el hablar con las personas. Cuando evito el tema de Peeta el entiende de tajo el porqué excluyo dicho tema.

Sus llamadas son regulares, acordamos que una vez por semana sería suficiente, hay veces que me desespero y trato de acortar la llamada lo antes posible. El bien sabe que no me gusta hablar, no quiero recordar la muerte de Prim, la ahora inexistente conexión que tenia con Gale, la lejanía de mi madre, y ahora la actual ausencia del chico del pan.

Conforme pasa el tiempo esta rutina de las llamadas se hace ya un habito, trato de seguir sus consejos, se que debo tratar de volver a la vida que tenía antes, de vivir el día a día, de tener un propósito por el cual vivir.

En una ocasión hablando con el Dr Aurelius le comento sobre el libro de plantas de mi familia, el cual hizo mi padre, le comento que este a parte de su chaqueta de piel es lo único que me queda de el, y son uno de mis tesoros más preciados. El se queda pensativo tratando de meditar sobre mis palabras y me comenta que el libro es una buena forma de pasar conocimiento a través del tiempo y que mi padre apreciaba tanto la sabiduría sobre las plantas que quiso plasmarlo para las posteridad, me quedo meditando sobre sus palabras y le pregunto si él cree que sería buena idea el poder escribir un libro sobre lo que he pasado, es decir un libro donde se haga constar lo que he vivido y por todo lo que he pasado hasta llegar al día de hoy. El piensa que es una buena idea, que me serviría de terapia, y que tal vez este libro de memorias pudiese pasárselo a mis hijos en algún momento de mi vida. Cuando sugirió tal cosa no pude más que aguantar la risa, puesto que esta chica a la cual veo día a día frente al espejo, llena de tristeza, de dolor, de cicatrices físicas y emocionales no es el prototipo de madre.

Hay ocasiones en las que mis pesadillas no me dejan dormir lo suficiente, tanto así que paso la noche en vela, postrada en mi cama en compañía de Buttercup. Cada día parece interminable, sobre todo si no tengo mucho que hacer durante el día.

Suelo pasar el día en el Quemador, ayudando a Sae a entretener a su nieta mientras ella va a casa de Haymitch, otras veces solo voy vagando por las calles de la Veta o de la Ciudad, hay veces que voy a visitar a Haymith y nos quedamos postrados en el sofá callados, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación que no se relacione con Peeta. Creo que al fin y al cabo las personas con las que convivo en la actualidad se han dado cuenta que estoy dejando de lado dicho tema, puesto que ya he comprobado que el no va a volver a mí y que debo aprender a vivir sin él.

Han pasado ya semanas y los restos de la nieve se disipan poco a poco haciendo la entrada a la primavera. Un día salgo de casa temprano con un bolso para el botín de la caza, mi carcaj de flechas, mi arco y la chaqueta de piel de mi padre, mientras salgo por el umbral de la casa abro la chaqueta en la cual se encuentra mi insignia del Sinsajo, la llevo conmigo porque de cierta manera me recuerda a Cinna, el que aunque era parte del Capitolio siempre aposto por mí, el que siempre estuvo conmigo llevándome a la arena, tratando de que su chica en llamas volviera invicta.

Decido que esta vez es una buena oportunidad de adentrarme más al bosque, siento la necesidad de estar en contacto con este aire cálido que empiezo a inhalar conforme camino, siento como si el bosque fuera una parte de mi, una extensión de mis brazos, de mis piernas, de mis sentidos.

En mi paso por este, alcanzo a tener como botín unas 4 ardillas y un par de conejos, para ser temprano creo que ha sido una buena idea pasar por aquí. Decido que sería buena idea pasar por unas raíces comestibles y tal vez algunas bayas. Cuando empieza mi recolección noto que hay unas bayas bastante singulares detrás de un arbusto que se encuentra a un costado mío, decido verificar de que tipo son y antes de tomarlas con mis manos el recuerdo de la voz de mi padre me aborda… por segunda vez Estas no, Katniss, nunca. Son jaulas de noche, estarías muerta antes de que te llegaran al estomago.

Tomo unas cuentas entre mis manos, las examino un poco y las guardo en el bolso de mi pantalón.

Cuando llego a lo que antes era la Pradera, esta poco a poco deja entrever que empieza a enverdecer, me siento feliz como si una parte de mi también lo hiciera. Me siento en la sombra de un árbol dejando a un lado mi bolso de caza, el carcaj de flechas y mi arco. Tomo como almohada provisional la chaqueta y la deposito debajo de mi cabeza. A lo lejos puedo divisar un ave conocida por mi… empiezo a silbar un gorjeo y este me imita. Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y noto que a un lado de mi oído se asoma por la solapa de la chaqueta mi insignia del Sinsajo. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado mientras me doy cuenta que he estado cantando todas las canciones que me había enseñado mi padre sin parar y para regocijo del Sinsajo que aun sigue en su misma posición él me imita sin tapujo alguno.

Disfruto de los rayos del sol que se asoman entre las hojas de aquel árbol que se encuentra frente a mí y que apenas empiezan a llegarme a mi rostro. Cuando poso mis brazos en mis costados ciento un bulto dentro del bolso de mi pantalón. Saco su contenido y recuerdo que son las Jaulas de Noche, las tomo en la palma de mi mano. Recordando aquel día en que gane mis primeros juegos del hambre.

Estas Jaulas de Noche dieron el inicio de la Rebelión, llevándose consigo la vida de Peeta a su paso, me doy cuenta lo egoísta que fui en ese momento, quería que el Capitolio aceptara que nosotros habíamos ganado sus juegos porque habían concedido la victoria a dos tributos a la vez. Quería que se dieran cuenta que no podían manipularnos, quería demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenecía y que era más que una pieza de sus juegos. Ahí entendí el enfoque de Peeta, pero al tratar de vernos como los Amantes Trágicos no me di cuenta que fue cuando Peeta me estaba salvando de nueva cuenta, si al tratar de suicidarse conmigo, el no quería ganar a consta de mi muerte y me siguió la corriente con mi actuación, así nos salvábamos los dos. No me había percatado que una vez más le debía mi vida a Peeta Mellark.

Mientras empiezo a rodar las bayas de una mano a otro tratando de analizarlas aun mas…. Me llega a mi memoria que estas bayas en forma de capsula hicieron que Peeta me salvara de nueva cuenta en mi segundo intento de suicidio una vez que yo había lanzado una flecha mortífera contra la Presidenta Coin. Recuerdo que mientras me apartaban de el, Peeta me decía que no podía dejarme ir…

Aferro las bayas a mi pecho y las sostengo mientras mi sollozo es inminente.

Pareciera que él estuviera predestinado a compartir conmigo más que unas hogazas de pan en un día de lluvia, estábamos marcados por el amor no correspondido de mi madre a su padre, por aquel diente de león, por los juegos del hambre, por las tantas veces que uno quiso salvar al otro sin importar la propia muerte. Miles de imágenes que compartimos juntos se me vienen a la mente. Los comentarios de Snow sobre mi fallido intento de convencerlo sobre mi amor por Peeta, Haymith me decía que yo no me merecía el amor de Peeta así viviera cien vidas, cuando Prim me consolaba por el secuestro de Peeta, cuando Finnick me decía que yo si quería a Peeta solo que yo aun desconocía de qué forma y cuando le pregunte a este ultimo -¿Te enamoraste de Annie desde el primer momento, Finnick?

-No….Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta.

Rebusco de nueva cuenta en mi corazón…..

Empiezo a oír a lo lejos una voz que reconozco, me agita desesperadamente y fija su mirada sobre la mía mientras mi visión borrosa por el sueño también se posa sobre la suya.

-Katniss….


	11. Chapter 11

**Este si es un capitulo bastante largo para mi..., saben pensé en subirlo en dos partes pero después me dije a mi misma que la emoción no sería la misma. Este capítulo está dedicado a una chica a la cual le debo mucho, puesto que de no haber sido por ella no me habría esforzado tanto en la historia y sobre todo este capítulo en particular, muchas gracias Zindi.**

**Espero lo disfruten, espero sus reviews XD**

Parece que aun sigo soñando, aun no puedo comprender el porqué, pero esta frente a mí. Me siento recostada en el tronco del árbol intentando dilucidar del tiempo que estuve dormida.

-¿Peeta?-pregunto titubeando

-Katniss….. ¿Dime porque tienes esas jaulas de noche en tus manos?- su semblante de preocupación me enternece y me llena de una alegría que pensé había dado por perdida hace mucho tiempo. Mientras fija su mirada hacia mi pareciera que estoy siendo regañada como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Llevo las jaulas de noche de mi mano a donde mi vista las mire con detenimiento, e inesperadamente estas me son arrebatadas por Peeta.

-Katniss….no….no lo hagas…yo no soportaría el vivir sin ti…si tú te vas no tendría vida, yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…si mueres y yo vivo, no quedara nada para mi aquí, tu lo eres todo para mi….si tú te vas yo me voy contigo.-Empiezan a aparecer unas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Peeta…...

-Katniss, yo siento mucho el haberme ido al Capitolio y dejarte aquí; le pedí a Haymitch que se hiciera cargo de ti mientras yo estaba en tratamiento.-cabizbajo, mientras deja a un lado las bayas toma mis manos y las estrecha con las suyas, levanta su rostro y con un llanto desgarrador que empiezan a recorrer sus hermosos ojos azules me dice con desesperación-perdóname Katniss, me ha sido difícil el poder enfrentar los flashbacks y tratar de traerte a la vida, aun no me reponía del todo. Yo….. no soportaba tener estos flashbacks….no a tu lado…..no cuando en una ocasión estuve a punto de….-su llanto aumenta, algo dentro de mi me nace el deshacerme del agarre de sus manos y lo atraigo hacia mí, quedando yo recostada sobre la base del árbol y él se acurruca en mí, lo sostengo firmemente y me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ese estrecha unión entre los dos. Recuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho y empiezo a llorar, el a su vez encuentra mis manos y las sujeta con las suyas. Me aferro a sus dedos y el a los míos. Los dos lloramos amargamente, el por dejarme, por preocuparse por mi salud cuando el solo trataba de sanarse para poder cuidar de mi. Yo llore por el tiempo que deje que mi amargura y mi dolor me cegaran, por no ver que lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo me necesitaba más que nunca.

No había palabras suficientes para demostrarle a Peeta lo que sentí en ese momento. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue deshacerme del agarre que teníamos. Mientras en el ambiente del bosque se invadió por un sórdido silencio me levante, le di la mano a Peeta para que me imitara, quedando frente a mí. El empezó a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello y a contemplarme. Poco a poco sentí como mi mano se elevaba, hasta posarse sobre su rostro, acariciando sus ojos aun húmedos por el llanto, pasando por su recta nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios, me detuve para contemplarlos. Mis dedos se posaron por su labio inferior, tratando de recordar su suave textura posándose sobre los míos. Mi otra mano se posa sobre su cuello, esa estrecha parte de él que me acuno y me dio cobijo y protección en mis noches, siempre con su inigualable olor a canela y eneldo.

Siento sus manos sobre mi cintura, me estrecha y atrae hacia él. Yo coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros. Me detengo a disfrutar su mirada, esa mirada posada sobre mí, es la misma que recordaba del antiguo chico del pan. Las miradas fijas que teníamos el uno al otro dan paso a que nuestros parpados poco a poco se vayan cerrando. Siento formarse una sonrisa en mis labios y decido que cuando las palabras sobran, los hechos son los que hablan. Me inclino hacia él y mientras lo hago su tibio aliento se acerca a mí y poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Un suave roce de sus labios empiezan a ocasionar un ligero calor recorriendo mi sangre, que a la vez se intensifica mientras, nuestras bocas encuentran una sensación de saciedad inconcebible e irremediablemente única, pareciera que estamos reclamando nuestros labios para siempre. Nuestros cuerpos se estrechan cada vez mas, Peeta empieza a emanar un calor inigualable sobre el mío, siento su corazón acelerarse al compas del mío, el roce de sus manos asciende de mi espalda a mi cintura una ligeramente al principio y luego mas enérgicamente, siento mi cuerpo vibrar, una sensación de felicidad que empieza surgir de mi estomago empieza a propagarse como fuego a través de mis venas. Nuestro cálido y tierno beso se empieza a tornar intenso, profundo y prolongado, es tan suave, húmedo, excitante…

La falta de aire se hace inminente y hace que separemos poco a poco los labios mas nuestros cuerpos se estrechan el uno al otro con firmeza. Empiezo a reír, si a reír, la alegría que me embarga es única, inexplicable e inigualable. Simplemente no hay forma de explicar esta cálida sensación que embelesa a mi corazón, lo único que sé con seguridad es que el único que lo ha ocasionado es Peeta…. El imita mi acción y empieza a reír sin parar, me levanta sin soltar el abrazo, y me da vueltas. De un momento a otro me deja en el piso aun sujetándome por la cintura y como si pudiera anticipar su siguiente movimiento, siento sus labios posándose de nueva cuenta con los míos. Mi asombro no tiene cabida puesto que el tan ansiado segundo beso llega sin que yo me lo esperara.

Su calidez emana de nueva cuenta sobre mí, pero este beso tan ansiado está cargado de ternura, de cariño, de amor. El compas es lento, disfrutando cada roce, cada respiración, cada caricia, sus labios son suaves, nuestros movimientos son lentos, disfrutamos lentamente nuestros labios fusionándose en un solo suspiro y que de un momento a otro nos separa poco a poco. Mantenemos la mirada uno del otro, llevo mi mano a su mejilla y mientras con mi dedo pulgar acaricio su rostro este la recarga contra su hombro mientas cierra sus ojos.

Una vez que mirada se posa en la mía, se acerca lentamente hacia mí y empieza a besarme las comisuras de mis labios, dejando un rastro húmedo y cálido, trazando poco a poco una línea hasta llegar a mi cuello. Sus besos me dejan sin aliento, sintiéndome estremecer de nueva cuenta. Nunca que pensé que el contacto de sus suaves labios tuvieran ese efecto en mi. Sí, he recibido miles de besos por parte de él, pero esta es la primera vez que soy consciente que no actúo para nadie más, que solo estamos él y yo. Que esta nueva sensación que no solo me lleva a mi cuerpo me está llegando mas allá de mis sentidos, por primera vez me empiezo a sentir viva. Como si una llama dentro de mí se encendiera, Peeta, solo él podía tener ese efecto en mí.

Cuando recobramos un poco el sentido de la situación tan cercana, nos soltamos lentamente, y nos separamos para adecuarnos al escenario que nos acecha, recobramos poco a poco la respiración, y mientras me inclino para recoger mi chaqueta, arco y demás él me detiene y enfrenta mi mirada.

-Katniss, yo no sé como podre redimir todo el tiempo que me fui, pero ten por seguro que lo hice porque tengo que cumplir mi promesa, de quedarme contigo siempre.-En segundos siento como unos fuertes brazos me sujetan y me aproximan a él. Me aferro a el, y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro- Yo no podría vivir sin ti Katniss, no me dejes por favor.

Me suelto de él y tomo su rostro con mis manos, escruto su mirada, solo encuentro tristeza y arrepentimiento. Si, se arrepiente de haberme dejado y no quiere que yo haga lo mismo con él, porque pensó que yo me iba a suic….

-Peeta…yo no me iba a comer esas bayas….. solo las encontré y las tome…me trajeron tantos recuerdos… tuyos y míos- Sus ojos azules se tornan expresivos y asiente- Peeta ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar, no esta vez, hemos pasado por tanto para que te deje ir tan fácilmente.

Sus ojos empiezan a notar un brillo sin igual, su semblante de igual manera empieza a cambiar y una sonrisa empieza a formarse en la comisura de sus labios mientras sujeta con sus manos mi cintura y yo apoyo las mías en sus hombros.- Mmmm entonces dime Preciosa ahora que me tienes ¿Que vas hacer conmigo?

A la pregunta del chico del pan solo alcanzo a contestarla con un beso. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin sus labios posándose sobre los míos, sus brazos acunándome, sus ojos embelesados sobre mí, en si no es este momento no podría imaginarme sin tener a Peeta Mellark a mi lado.

Regresamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, lo único que se puede divisar son las luces encendidas de la entrada de la casa de Haymith, cuando Peeta me deja en mi casa le pido que se quede conmigo, con una mirada suplica mía acepta sin tapujo alguno.

El se va a su casa para cambiarse y regresar a la mía, de igual manera busco en mi armario y me pongo una piyama compuesta por una blusa de tirantes y un short bastante liviano. Lo espero en la orilla de la cama ansiosa por su compañía. Se oye la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unas pisadas de las escaleras confirman que Peeta finalmente podrá tenderse a un lado de mi cama, como en los viejos tiempos. Llega, deposita un tierno beso en mis labios, se recuesta y me aproxima a él, unos de sus brazos se posa debajo de mi nuca y el otro en mi cintura, me estrecha y deposita un beso en mi nuca. Esa noche fue la primera de muchas que he pasado a su lado sin tener una pesadilla.

Con el tiempo Peeta y yo hemos llevado el proyecto de mi libro a un hecho desde que llegan los papeles pergamino del Capitolio.

La página comienza con una imagen, una fotografía o un boceto de Peeta, el cual he querido colaborar en mi proyecto. Con mi mejor caligrafía plasmo todos los detalles de las vivencias que hemos tenido: Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim; la risa de mi padre; el padre de Peeta con las galletas; el color de los ojos de Finnick; lo que Cinna podía hacer con un trozo de seda; Boggs reprogramando el holo; Rue de puntillas, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como un pájaro a punto de volar. Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos buenos y malos los hemos plasmado poco a poco, sellando las hojas con agua salada; prometiendo siempre vivir bien para hacer que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano. Haymitch el que pasado a ser parte de nuestra familia también colabora con veintitrés años de tributos a los cuales se vio obligado ayudar como mentor. Con el tiempo añadimos menos recuerdos que plasmar, de repente una primura entre las hojas hace su aparición; así como pequeños trocitos de felicidad, como la foto del recién nacido de Finnick y Annie.

Aprendemos a mantenernos ocupados de nuevo. Peeta al ver su sueño realizado de ver reconstruida la antigua panadería de sus padres comienza a hornear de nuevo, y yo empiezo a cazar de nueva cuenta.

Haymith, bueno el no ha cambiado mucho, el bebe hasta que se acaba el licor y después cría gansos hasta que llega el siguiente tren.

Poco a poco más gente llega al Distrito Doce, a su hogar. Con las minas cerradas, aran las cenizas y la tierra, y plantan comida. Las maquinas del Capitolio preparan el terreno para una nueva fábrica en la que se harán medicinas.

Un día despierto sintiendo tibio su lado de la cama, aun es temprano, pero supongo que está muy entusiasmado por ser el primer día en que nuestra panadería abrirá sus puertas, aun no lo puedo creer, ahora todo lo que tenemos es nuestro, lo mío es suyo y lo suyo es mío. Decido que no debo ser perezosa y me impongo el levantarme inmediatamente, por lo cual tomo un baño, dada la ocasión me esmero en lucir presentable, así que me dirijo a mi armario y saco un vestido que me dio Cinna, este es color rosa pálido y me llega hasta mis tobillos. Formo una coleta con mi cabello, me veo al espejo, bueno al menos un poco de color me hace parecer más femenina y espero que a Peeta le guste.

Al llegar a la puerta de la Panadería un delicioso aroma empieza a emanar en el ambiente, los panquecitos, boyos, pastelillos, y demás figurillas que el chico del pan ha creado han formado este rico y embriagante fragancia. Cuando abro la puerta me percato que Peeta no se encuentra en el mostrador o en los alrededores, supongo que debe estar donde se encuentran los hornos y tampoco se encuentra ahí, cuando paso al almacén me encuentro en una habitación oscura, dentro de esta a duras penas se puede distinguir la silueta de Peeta, antes de acercarme enciendo el interruptor de la luz, el por inercia voltea hacia a mí. En sus ojos puedo distinguir cierta perplejidad, de momento sus ojos parecen oscuros y turbios, sus manos sujetan firmemente el respaldo de una silla. Me percato que está sufriendo un flashback, por lo cual lo único que se me ocurre es acercarme a él y me aferro a su espalda, me recargo en esta y lo abrazo fuertemente. Poco a poco empiezo a sentir que su cuerpo se relaja y empieza a tener una respiración normal, suelta su agarre de la silla y se encuentra conmigo. Me mira desconcertado.

-Tu color preferido… ¿es el verde?-Titubea

-Real- Al parecer esta dinámica que invento Jackson hace que Peeta se sienta un poco más seguro del entorno y de las personas que lo rodean.

-¿Tu madre actualmente vive en el Distrito cuatro?

-Real

-¿Gale y tu le vendían ardillas a mi padre?

-Real

Por inercia y para terminar su serie de preguntas lo abrazo y no me aparto de él. Mientras el poco a poco empieza a acariciar mi cabello. Me doy cuenta que siempre que estoy con Peeta nace en mi la saciedad de hambre como lo viví en la playa en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, hoy soy consciente que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, alimentado con rabia y odio, De eso tengo yo de sobra. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puedo volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta.

Levanta mi barbilla, y puedo ver en su mirada a mi Peeta, puedo ver esos profundos ojos azules que dedican su mirada a mí. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra

-Me amas ¿Real o no?

Yo respondo:

-Real.

**FIN**

**Obviamente como se habrán de dar cuenta este es el final, pero…. Sip aun falta el Epilogo jejejeje, lo estoy preparando a detalle. Les adelanto que mi siguiente proyecto será esta misma historia contada por Peeta, obviamente los ambientes, escenarios y vivencias son distintas a las de Katniss, ahí espero poderles contar las respuestas a otras incógnitas de la saga. Bueno, espero ansiosamente sus reviews, Gracias!**


	12. The End

**Hola, primero que nada una disculpa puesto que mis actividades sociales y mi recién afición a las lecturas de Lauren Kate han hecho que aun no terminara con el epilogo, de hecho hoy mismo tuve un lapso de inspiración el cual aproveche para por fin dar con termino a esta historia que aclaro yo la reescribí en base a la historia original de Sinsajo perteneciente no solo esta sino también todos los personajes a Suzanne Collins.**

**Dedo dar gracias de antemano, a todas aquellas personas que han hecho de esta su historia favorita, que se suscribieron a las actualizaciones, a las personas que me daban ánimos con sus reviews, y aquellos que me consideraron una de sus autoras favoritas. De verdad no saben el honor que me dan al recibir tal titulo; puesto que ustedes no sabrán pero yo soy Contador Público y bueno aparte de contar números y calcular impuestos ahora me doy a la tarea de ser una escritora aficionada y contar historias de su agrado.**

**Mil gracias en especial a Ziindy, Dama luna, Anfernaru saku, y Tribute ann por sus maravillosos comentarios, de verdad que sin ustedes y todas aquellas lindas personas que han dejado sus reviews la historia no habría terminado como ha quedado.**

**Espero poder contar con su presencia en mi siguiente proyecto denominado **_**"EL CHICO DEL DISTRITO 12"**_**, en la cual pretendo contar esta misma parte pero desde el punto de vista del chico del pan, y tal vez aun no se con cuanto tiempo e inspiración tenga pueda que a la par escriba una historia de Gale y Madge. Gracias de nueva cuenta y espero disfruten el Epilogo.**

**EPILOGO**

Juegan en la Pradera: la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebe. He tardado cinco, diez, quince años en aceptar, pero Peeta deseaba tenerlos. Y es que poco a poco el Distrito se fue poblando de los nuevos niños que han nacido en el nuevo Panem, corriendo por la ciudad o yendo a visitarnos a la panadería. Era más que evidente que Peeta se enternecía cada que veía a los pequeños atreves de la vitrina, o los que pasaban por el Quemador.

Cuando nos enteramos que estábamos esperando a la niña una serie de emociones me invadieron desde la felicidad, ansiedad, angustia y tristeza. No sé, fue un cumulo de emociones mezcladas en ese instante. Yo nunca tuve planes de casarme y mucho menos de traer niños a este mundo. Peeta…. el los anhelaba desde hace muchos años y no pude negarme después de su larga insistencia.

Cuando le comunicamos la noticia a Haymitch este aparentemente estaba feliz por nosotros y no cabía de la emoción. Se abalanzo contra nosotros y nos dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, desde que regresamos al Distrito después de la Rebelión el ha estado al pendiente de Peeta y de mi, pero ahora no lo hacía como mentor, ahora él era como un padre para nosotros. Por lo cual la llegada de un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia lo lleno de satisfacción y orgullo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo recibí muchas atenciones por parte de todas las personas del distrito, me sentí incomoda e incluso inútil en ocasiones puesto que dada mi condición yo creía que no cambiaba mucho el hecho de tener unos cuantos kilos de más, supuse que mi vida sería normal salvo que ahora llevaba un bebe en mi vientre. Durante la espera los cambios físicos se hacían notar conforme pasaban los meses, el bulto de mi vientre se incrementaba día tras día obligándome a usar ropa más holgada, mis caderas se ensancharon y mis pechos aumentaron, tenia nauseas y vómitos, por otro lado mi cabello era más brillante y sedoso envidiable para cualquier estilista del Capitolio, todos decían que me veía con un semblante hermoso y que tenía un brillo en los ojos que no se veía en cualquier mujer. Había ocasiones que tenia antojos de pan de queso, de fresas, de una humeante taza de chocolate y demás. Peeta siempre estuvo al pendiente de que yo estuviera cómoda cuando comía, cuando salíamos a la panadería, cuando me dejaba cazar, cuando tomaba mi baño habitual, incluso aun cuando las pesadillas me invadían por las noches. Nunca pensé recibir tanto esmero hacia mi persona, si estoy consciente que cuando estábamos en el Capitolio nos trataban así claro dadas las circunstancias de los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez, me ahogó un terror que me parecía tan antiguo como la misma vida. Ese sobresalto me hizo darme cuenta de la responsabilidad que ahora llevaba dentro de mi…la vida de otra persona estaba a mi cargo.

Fui testigo de las inminentes muertes de muchos a mi paso, de Rue, Mags, Boss, Finnick, Prim, y todos aquellos fueron parte de los Juegos del Hambre y de los combatientes de la Rebelión, si yo presencie muchas de esas muertes, cada una peor que la anterior, por eso el terror de tenerla dentro de mi me hizo darme cuenta que pronto seria testigo de la vida, una vida que Peeta y yo traeríamos a este mundo. Solo la alegría de tenerla entre mis brazos logró aplacarlo.

Ella era la más pequeña criatura que tuve en mis brazos, aparte de Prim, con mi hija fue diferente, ella había llegado a este mundo bajo la protección de unos padres que poco a poco construían sus vidas, con un Panem estable y bajo un nuevo gobierno que ha dado más libertades y seguridad a sus habitantes. Desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas, Peeta ha sido el más maravilloso padre que me pude haber imaginado en mis sueños, se desvivía por la niña, ella era mi viva imagen, pero ahora podía ver una parte de Peeta en ella, en esos ojos que cada noche fijan su mirada con la mía antes de dormir. Llevarlo dentro a él fue un poco más fácil, aunque no mucho. Nunca pensé volver a repetir la misma experiencia, y no es que no amara a mi hija como para no querer otro niño, sino simplemente aun no me hacía a la idea aun de tener una niña a mi cargo, además de que siempre tuve el temor de fallarle a ella como mi madre lo hizo conmigo.

Cuando el niño nació los tres no cabíamos de la felicidad, este pequeño era una réplica de Peeta, su hermana estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien jugar además de Haymitch y los niños del distrito, ella estaba realmente encantada con la llegada de su hermanito porque eso la convertiría en su hermana mayor y su protectora, como yo lo fui alguna vez con Prim.

En el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco me convencí que Peeta estaba destinado a ser padre, recuerdo que me dormí imaginándome un mundo en el cual en un Prado como este los hijos de Peeta estarían a salvo. Nunca me imagine que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, que yo podía presenciar la alegría y la felicidad que emanaban estos niños, y menos me imagine que la madre de los hijos de Peeta seria yo.

Las preguntas han empezado. Las arenas se han destruido por completo al momento de la reconstrucción de Panem y en recuerdo a estas se han construido monumentos en recuerdo a las víctimas no solo en el Capitolio sino también en cada uno de los trece distritos.

Ya no hay Juegos del Hambre, sin embargo; lo enseñan en el colegio y la niña sabe que formamos parte de ello. El niño lo sabrá en su momento dentro de algunos años. ¿Cómo les voy a hablar de aquel mundo sin matarlos de miedo? Mis hijos, que dan por sentadas las palabras de la canción:

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Mis hijos, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio, donde no solo descansan los restos de mis vecinos de la Veta, o los conocidos del gobierno a los cuales Gale y yo les vendíamos ardillas; sino porque ahí probablemente también descansen los restos de los padres y hermanos de Peeta.

Peeta dice que no pasará nada, que nos tenemos los unos a los otros y que tenemos el libro. Estoy convencida que podemos lograr que comprendan todo de una forma que los haga más valientes. Pero llegara el día en que tendré que explicarles el motivo de mis aun constantes pesadillas del cómo y cuando comenzaron y porque nunca se irán del todo.

Les contare como sobreviví. Les contare que, cuando tengo una mala mañana, me resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque temo que me lo quiten.

Con el tiempo he aprendido el vivir el día a día, tengo motivos de sobra para ser feliz y comprender el motivo por el cual sigo aun con vida; sé que mis cicatrices siguen ahí porque se han fundido conmigo, que aunque vivamos en paz y armonía en Panem los recuerdos y mal sabores me han dejado marcada para siempre y es algo con lo que no solo yo tengo que aprender a vivir, porque sé que Peeta está a mi lado para compartir mi dolor y yo a su vez comparto el de él. Entonces hago una lista mental de todas las muestras de bondad de las que he sido testigo. Es como un juego, repetitivo, incluso algo tedioso después de más de veinte años.

Aun así, sé que hay juegos mucho peores.

_**FIN**_


End file.
